A plan for revenge
by Kichigai Joshi
Summary: Someone from the past is going to get back at the Sailor Scouts and The Z team(people wanted it finished, so i did)
1. What does this mean

I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon if I did I wouldn't be writing silly little stories like this. I do, however, own this story. Ok, on with the show.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This story really wouldn't take place in anytime in the Sailor Moon world or the Dragon Ball Z world. Sailor Moon has already become Neo-Queen Serenity and Chibi-Usa is four years old. Trunks is 6 and Goten is 5 and Gohan is about 16. Goku never died in the cell saga.   
  
Goku and Gohan were out sparring. It was an unusually quiet day. They had left Goten at home with Chi-Chi.   
  
Chi-Chi and Goten were home alone. Nothing had happened in over 4 years so Chi-Chi did not worry about Goku and Gohan leaving. She was just about to put lunch on the table when she heard something hit against the house. She didn't think anything of it because Goten and Trunks were outside. She figured that they were just playing rough like they normally did. Then she heard a big 'thump' and some squeal and everything went quiet. This scared her because it was not a normal quiet. It was very eerie. She put down the plate that was in her hand and ran out the door. She just about lost it when she saw her son lying on the ground unconscious with a puddle of blood around his tiny body. "GOTEN!!!!!" She ran over to her son and put his head on her lap. She cried out for Goku and put her head on Goten's head.  
  
Goku and Gohan sensed that something was wrong. They couldn't quite put their finger on it but they knew that something was wrong. They looked at each other and knew exactly what the other was thinking. They immediately stopped sparring and flew off in the direction of their home.  
  
Chi-Chi didn't know what she should do. There she was in the middle of her front yard with her nearly dead son lying in her lap. She was scared that whatever did this to her son would come back for her. She didn't have any idea when Goku and Gohan would be coming back. The she realized that she hadn't seen Trunks since she came outside. She carefully set her son's head back onto the ground and put her head to his chest. She could tell that he was still breathing but barely. She stood up and looked around. 'Goku where are you when I really need you?' She couldn't see Trunks anywhere. "TRUNKS?! WHERE ARE YOU?" She heard a rustling in the bushes behind her and got into a fighting stance. She relaxed soon after when she saw Trunks walk out. He was very pale and was shaking. "Trunks, what happened out here? What happened to Goten."  
  
Trunks tried hard to say something that made sense. "P..p.Play..ing. G...Girl. W...w….wings. Powerful."  
  
Chi-Chi couldn't understand for the life of her what he was talking about. "Ok Trunks, take a deep breath and try to make some sense." Trunks just stood there. Chi-Chi grabbed his shoulders and shook them. "TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO MY GOTEN!!!!"  
  
Trunks' eyes widened as he was being tossed around by a mad woman. He was suddenly scared again and grew even more pale. Chi-Chi stopped and looked at the boy. "What is it Trunks?" Trunks didn't say anything. He couldn't. Instead he pointed to something behind Chi-Chi. She turned around to see a girl with wings and two odango's standing behind her. She turned back around to Trunks. "Get out of here and get help." Trunks nodded and ran off.  
  
Goku and Gohan could feel a great power level coming from their house. When they felt this they turned up the power and speed. They were nearly at their house when they saw Trunks running in the direction that they had just come from. They flew down to him to find out what was happening.   
  
Goku picked Trunks up. "What's happening?" Trunks could not find the words. He was in shock.  
  
"Dad something is happening. We better hurry up before something bad happens." All of a sudden they heard Chi-Chi scream in the distance.  
  
"I think your right son." Both of them flew off with Trunks.  
  
Chi-Chi sat on the ground by her son. "What do you want with us? We have done nothing to you." Chi-Chi now had tears in her eyes.  
  
"That's where you are wrong, You will try to kill us. I must put this to an end before it gets to late" The soldier held out a wand.  
  
"I suggest you stop right were you are lady." Goku and Gohan had finally arrived. Goku looked over at Chi-Chi and smiled. "I'm glad to see that you are ok dear." Goku could not see Goten.  
  
When Chi-Chi heard this she started to cry even harder. "Goku I may be ok but look at your son." Chi-Chi moved out of the way so Goku could see Goten lying in a puddle of his own blood.  
  
"My god, What happened here?" Goku looked at his youngest son. He was just lying there. He looked so helpless. Then he looked at the Girl who stood not too far from his wife. He frowned. "You," He pointer at the soldier, how could you do this?"  
  
Gohan stared at his little brother. He looked so helpless. So little. He didn't even have a chance to defend himself. All of a sudden his mind was filled with hate. "I don't know who you think you are, but you will pay for harming my little brother."  
  
The soldier laughed. "Oh will I now? I think its you who will pay. Yes, you will all pay for everything."  
  
Goku was confused now. He had never met this girl before let alone ever doing anything to her. "What are you talking about? Its you who has done something here. You will pay."  
  
"I don't think so. My revenge is done now." The girl held out her wand once again. She smirked at Goku. "Silver Moon Crystal Power."   
  
A bright white light filled the sky blinding Goku and Gohan. They couldn't do anything. All of a sudden Goku felt a sharp pain in his side. 'is this how I'm going to die? I'm sorry I couldn't protect you guys.'  
  
Goku woke up in his own sweat. He was breathing very hard. He grabbed his head. 'God it was just a dream.' He looked over at his clock which read 3:46 AM. Then he looked over at Chi-Chi to make sure she was still there and gave her a kiss on the cheek.   
  
Gohan woke up and couldn't believe that he was alive. 'what the hell kind of dream was that?' Gohan got up out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Just as he was walking in he heard something coming from his parents bedroom. He hid behind the door just enough to where he could still see what was coming out. He couldn't make out who it was until it came closer. It was his father.   
  
Goku noticed his son behind the bathroom door. "Gohan what are you doing? Are you spying on me?"  
  
"No, I had this really weird dream and I'm all jittery now." Gohan emerged from behind the door.   
  
"Really? So did I. I dreamt that this strange girl with wings in a weird Fuku came and attacked your mother, Goten, and Trunks. When you and I got home there was nothing you and I could do. We all got killed. Talk about strange huh?" Goku stared at his son who was looking confused.  
  
"You know dad, I had that same exact dream. What do you think it means?"  
  
"I don't know, but we better be careful."  
  
(So what do you think, I know there isn't much sailor moon in it but there will be in the next chapter I promise. Please review)  
  
  



	2. The merge

Again, I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. I only own this story.  
  
**This is actually the first Crossover I have ever written. I wrote it about a year ago and I revised it. The first version never got put on this site before though. I changed it into Friends or Foes and now I'm changing it again into a different story. So I hope you like it so far. Its kind of hard considering the fact that I've changed a lot from the first version. Ok on with the second chapter.**  
  
  
King Endiymon and Queen Serenity sat in their conference room with their advisor. It was an exceptionally late night for the duo. They had been going over procedures for so many things. It was also a time for them to hear about how the people in their kingdom were doing.  
  
"So as you can see," The advisor pointed to what seemed to be a drawing of a building, "By allowing this new school to be built....."   
  
Serenity was nodding off to sleep as the man spoke to her. She hadn't meant to but it had been a long day and she was so very tired. She let her head drop down to her chest with out realizing it. She felt something jab her in her side. She immediately bobbed her head back up and looked over to her husband who gave her a small frown. "Dear, you must stay awake. It's rude to fall asleep when someone is talking to you."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm just too tired for this." She whispered back. She stood up and looked at her advisor who looked at her.  
  
"I'm sorry your majesty, is there something wrong?"   
  
"Yes, I'm terribly tired. Would you mind if I retired for the evening?"  
  
"Go ahead. We can continue this tomorrow." The advisor started to collect his things. He put all of his belongings into a bag and left.  
  
The king and Queen departed from the conference room and headed for their own living space where they found their daughter, Chibi-Usa. She was sitting at a table quietly coloring. Endiymon walked up to her and grabbed her from behind. Chibi-Usa let out a small squeal because it tickled. "shouldn't you be in bed?"  
  
"No, they said I could stay up until you got back. Look, I drew a picture for you guys." Chibi-Usa held up a picture to her parents. It was a picture of the three of them at a zoo. "It's a picture of us when we went to the zoo."  
  
Serenity took the picture from her daughter. "Well it's a very beautiful picture." Serenity could barely keep her composure. She was too tired to. "Well now that we are back I think you should head off to bed."  
  
Chibi-Usa got a look of disappointment on her face. "But I wanna stay up with you guys."   
  
"No my little princess. Its time for you to go to bed. You have stayed up way to long as it is." The king swooped his daughter off of the ground. She put her arms around him.  
  
"Can I sleep with you guys?"   
  
Endiymon looked over at his half asleep wife. "What do you think dear? Would you mind?"  
  
"I don't care. I just want to get to sleep." With saying that, Serenity turned away and started walking towards her room so she could fall asleep. All she could think about at the moment was lying down in a nice warm fluffy bed that could devour her into its softness.   
  
The king and Princess followed closely behind. When they got to their destination they had found the queen already in bed and fast asleep. The King put the Princess down. "Now be quiet. You don't want to wake mommy up unless you are prepared to pay the consequences." They both crawled into bed and soon fell asleep as the queen already had.  
In another part of the galaxy, Two evil beings had escaped the fiery depths of hell to take revenge. They had learned from their mistakes.  
  
"Oh this is too easy wouldn't you say Father?"   
  
"Oh yes. This is perfect. We shall rule everything."  
  
"You aren't giving our son the wrong idea are you?" The two men turned around to see the woman of their lives.   
  
"And what idea is that?"   
  
"That this plan of ours was all YOUR idea." She snatched a sphere from her husbands hands and started tossing it around.  
  
The man scowled. He hated giving credit to women. "Woman, it was my idea."  
  
"Oh is that so, and who gave you all of your power? Surely you don't believe you earned it yourself do you?" She loved toying with her husband. It gave her a sense of superiority.   
  
The man growled. "Don't start this with me woman. I guess I have to give you SOME credit."  
  
His wife smiled. "That's more like it. Now what's gone down so far?"  
  
"Well mother, lets just say, one down one to go."  
  
"Excellent. Please notify me when we are able to start the merging process."  
  
  
King Endiymon sat in the conference room with the Sailor Scouts. They had been fighting a new enemy for that past four weeks and weren't holding up very well against them.  
  
"Please your majesty, You must allow Sailor Moon to fight. She may be our only hope. Since we are unable to locate Sailor Saturn we really need Sailor Moon's help. We are short one scout, Pluto is gone looking for Saturn." Venus knew that if they didn't get the help of Sailor Moon the chances of survival of the kingdom were very grim. She hated to ask but it had to be done. Mercury's computer wasn't giving any useful information on about their enemies. Their new enemies were quit strong and had the ability to raise their power beyond the scouts'.   
  
"Please, You know she can do it your majesty. She's proven herself worthy." Mars never thought that she would have to rely on Sailor Moon for anything.   
  
"Your majesty, we realize that Sailor Moon is the Queen, we've known that for sometime now. We know that they share bodies, but what you must realize is that without her we are doomed. My computer is of know help. Sailor Moon can get us through this. Please, we are begging you. Let her help us." This is the first time that Mercury had asked. She had always just let the others do the asking. But at this point she too knew that they needed Moon. There was no getting around it. She knew that if the king did not listen to her then he would not listen to anybody. She was the most sensible and he knew it.  
  
King Endyimon punched the table in anger. "I know where all of you are coming from. I understand that you need Sailor Moon. Ever since I ordered her to hiding I've known that this day would come. I will authorize her to leave but you must promise me that you will protect her and never leave her side."  
  
All of the scouts kneeled before their king, "You have our word. Please tell her to meet us at the arcade." They stood up and left the king to his thoughts. He was fighting an internal fight with himself. He wanted to protect his wife but he also wanted to protect his kingdom. He knew that Sailor Moon was the only one who was able to do that at this point.  
  
When Endyimon arrived where his wife and daughter were hiding he found them together. Chibi-Usa was on her mother's knee. The queen was telling her about all of her adventures as Sailor Moon. She looked up to see her husband. He looked very ill. "What's the matter Mamo-chan?"  
  
"I have some bad news. It seems as though the war has grown. The scouts need Sailor Moon. You know that the only way I would ask you to go is if I really felt that they need you."  
  
Serenity put her daughter on the ground and walked over to her husband. She grabbed his hands. "I know dear. I understand the position we are in. Don't worry I'll be fine. I haven't lost a war yet. I beat Galaxia single handedly. Ill be back before you know it. I promise. Just promise me one thing, take care of Chibi-Usa while I'm gone."  
  
Endyimon kissed Serenity on the lips. "Confident as always I see. You take care of yourself and don't worry about us. We can take care of ourselves." He walked over to Chibi-Usa and picked her up.  
  
Serenity took Chibi-Usa from his hands and hugged her. "Ill see you later sweetie. Be good for your father."  
  
"I will mommy."  
  
Serenity left her protection and turned into Sailor Moon once again. When she arrived at the arcade all of her fellow scouts were there to greet her. This brought back memories. This is the place where she spent a majority of her teen years. "Hey girls how's it going?"  
  
"Sailor Moon on behalf of the whole team I'd like to welcome you back to the team."  
  
"Thanks Venus its great to be back." Sailor Moon looked around. "So what are our enemies like?"  
  
"Well they are very strong. Stronger than us actually. What we need to do is..."  
  
"Trying to talk strategy are we? Well, give up it wont work. Juts admit it, you are no match for us." A tall muscular figure walked out from the dark. It was a man dressed in an orange and blue Fuku. He had very spiky hair.  
  
"This is what we are up against? Don't make me laugh. What is your mission? To find a strong enough hair gel to make your hair look halfway normal?" Moon was killing herself with her 'jokes'. "Well Mr. Enemy. Look out because I am the pretty soldier Sailor Moon and I'm gonna teach you a lesson for destroying my kingdom."  
  
"Watch out Sailor Moon, don't let their appearances fool you." Mercury was trying to figure out just what this guys power level was. She noticed that there was another force in the room with them. She looked up to tell Sailor Moon when she saw him behind her. "SAILOR MOON BEHIND YOU!!!!!"  
  
Sailor Moon didn't even have a chance to look because she was pushed out of the way by Tuxedo Mask. "Tuxedo Mask…..you took the hit for me." He was thrown to the ground. Sailor Moon ran to be at his side. "Tuxedo Mask, you saved me, how can I repay you?"  
  
"Please Sailor Moon, defeat them. You must, if you cant, no one can."  
  
Sailor Moon started to cry. Tuxedo Mask looked like he was about to die. "Tuxedo, you cant die."  
  
"Usako, after you defeat them, take care of Chibi-Usa."  
  
"Mamo-Chan, don't talk like that. Your going to make it through this. I promise. Just like always." Sailor Moon could hear the cries of her friends. They were being killed. She stood up just in time to watch her best friends die in front of her. "NOOOOO!!!!! EVERYONE!!!!" This was the second time she had watched her friends die. Only this time they could not be brought back to life. She looked at her enemy. "Please. Just leave. You have caused enough damage."  
  
"I'm afraid we can not do that. We cant let you do what you have planed."  
  
"What I have planned?"  
  
Tuxedo used his last once of strength to turn over and watch what was happening. "Usako, you must destroy them now."  
  
"There is only one way. I am too weak in my current form." Sailor Moon detransformed into Queen Serenity and called upon the power of the Silver Crystal."  
  
"You think that can work?" The man with the tall hair smirked. "What a joke." He held out his right hand to the girl who seemed to be calling upon her powers. "Final flash." Before Serenity could call out all her strength she was killed.  
  
"USAKO!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
The man with the spiky hair looked over at Tuxedo Mask. "Now I'm going to kill your daughter like you killed my son."  
  
"WHAT? LEAVE CHIBI-USA ALONE!!! PLEASE!!!!" Tuxedo could feel tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"HAHAHAHA, first I'm going to take you out."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
'my god, what WAS that? Was that a premonition? I better not tell Usako."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Mother, we are ready to start the merging of dimensions."  
  
"Perfect. Tell your father we are ready."  
  
A switch was flipped and a bright light filled the night sky of the DBZ and Sailor Moon worlds. There was a large crash and rumble. The two world were now one.  
  
"This is wonderful. Revenge really is sweet. Now all we do is sit back and watch the problems start. Then my dream to rule the universe will finally come true."  
  
(ok, that's it for this chapter, I hope its good. Please review.)  



	3. There's something different about today

Once again the usual disclaimer. I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z but I really wish that I did.   
  
Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I have had a lot of homework lately.  
  
Goten lay awake in his bed. It had been a restless night for the boy. All the excitement from the day before had been the cause of his being unable to sleep. He thought about how his father had once again made an idiot out of himself in front of everyone. He was embarrassed. His father had always been someone to look up to but he had his moments. He thought about how embarrassed he had been when his father started to do his all famous happy dance when Chi-Chi served cake for dessert after dinner at a get together with the briefs. (if you have read my other stories you know what I'm talking about) Goku got so excited that he tripped over the table leg and fell face first into the cake. Chi-Chi got so mad at him. She kicked him out of the house and told him he couldn't come back in until he grew up. Then Vejita laughed at the fact that Goku couldn't even control his own woman. Goten stopped thinking for a moment. He looked at his clock which read 9:53 A.M. He could smell breakfast coming from the kitchen. He scrambled out of bed hoping that buy the time he got to the kitchen there would still be food left.  
  
When Goten got to the kitchen most of the food was gone. Gohan and Goku had already gone onto 4ths. "You guys ate all the food?" Goten said as he scratched his head.  
  
"No, your just lucky I hid this otherwise your father and brother would have eaten it all." Chi-Chi pulled out a large plate of food out from the oven and handed it to her hungry son.  
  
"Thanks mom." Goten sat down by his father who had just finished eating.  
  
"Gohan, I think we need to talk. Lets go outside." Chi-Chi looked over at her husband. She was confused. What would Goku need to talk about that she didn't need to hear.  
  
"Alright dad." Gohan and Goku walked outside and closed the door behind them so Chi-Chi and Goten could not hear. "What could this dream mean dad?"  
  
"I'm not sure son. I know that it has to mean SOMETHING. Why else would we both dream the same dream about our deaths?" Both men wondered what this dream could be. It was very silent until Goku saw something in the distance. He was puzzled. "Son, Has there always been a big crystal in the middle of the city?"  
  
"Dad this is no time for jokes. Our lives could be in danger." Gohan looked in the direction that his father was. "Oh my f*cking god what the hell is that thing?"   
  
"I'm don't know. We should contact the others."  
  
"Maybe one of us should check it out."   
  
"No I think its better if we leave it alone. We can ask Bulma to do a scan or something." Just as they were about to take off Chi-Chi walked out the door.  
  
"Hey boys. What's so important that you cant tell me?" Chi-Chi failed to notice the big crystal like building.  
  
"Well mom, just look out that way." Gohan said as he pointed to the crystal structure.  
  
Chi-Chi's eyes widened. "Goku, would you mind telling me WHAT THE HELL THAT THING IS?!"  
  
"Calm down Chi-Chi, we aren't sure. We need to get Bulma to do a scan. Until then we need to stay away from it." Goku tried to calm his wife but she wasn't exactly the type that you could calm down with just a few words.  
  
"Ok, Goku. I'm calm."  
  
This surprised Goku. He never thought he could calm her down so quickly. "You are? Really?"  
  
Chi-Chi frowned "What do you think?"  
  
Goku didn't know what to say. He didn't think she was calm but he didn't want to say so and risk getting hit. But then he didn't want to seem like a gullible idiot if she was lying. "yes?"  
  
Chi-Chi's face redend. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE IM CALM TO YOU? HOW CAN I BE CALM AT A TIME LIKE THIS? THE END OF THE WORLD IS COMING AND YOU WANT ME TO BE CALM?"  
  
"Chi-Chi, please. The end of the world is not coming. Your over exaggerating. Now tell Goten we are going to the Briefs and if he wants to come along he can."  
  
"Fine Goku, but I'm warning you." Chi-Chi was waving her finger in his face. He hated it when she did that. It had always scared him because he thought she was going to lash out at him like she always does. "GOTEN GET OUT HERE!!! WE ARE GOING TO THE BRIEF'S"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
King Endiymon was the first to wake up and the first to notice the change. He had waken up at 9:00 in the morning after he heard the sounds of air ships flying around the castle. His kingdom didn't have air ships. He looked out his window to see a giant building not to far from his location. It had the words Capsule Corp. written on it. ' what is capsule corp.? And where are we? Usako isn't going to like this at all. I better not wake her though.'   
  
The king quickly showered and dressed himself. He slipped on his slippers and proceeded out the door of his room. Outside his room was a white phone that he used to call the Sailor Scouts. He needed to talk to them. He didn't know what was going on or where he was but he needed to find out quick for the safety of his family and kingdom.  
  
Endiymon met the scouts in his conference room. "Scouts, we have a major problem on our hands." He sat in his chair at the end of a large table. He watched as the scouts had done the same shortly after him.  
  
"I'll say." Mercury already had her computer out. "My computer says that we are in a different dimension than our own. We don't know where it is though. We have no idea if we can get back or not your majesty."  
  
"I see, well I need to talk to you scouts. I had a dream last night that we were attacked and all killed." It pained Endiymon to talk about his dream, you could tell when you looked at his eyes.  
  
"Sir?" Mercury put her computer away.  
  
"I think it was a premonition."  
  
"It has to be, I can try to figure out what's going on by doing my fire dance."  
  
"That would be good Mars." Endiymon stood up an walked over to a window. There were still thousands of air ship outside examining his castle. "What is going on?" He looked at the Capsule Corp. Building again and turned around to Mercury. "Mercury, can you do me a favor and got to this Capsule Corp. and get me some information?" He observed the Air ships. "They look like a big company since its written all over these air ships."  
  
"Yes your majesty."  
  
"I would like to accompany her sir."  
  
"Very well Jupiter."  
  
Venus stood up. "What can I do sir?"  
  
Endiymon smiled to himself. "You can be there when the Queen realizes what has happened. She is going to need you."   
  
"I'll do my best." Venus definitely knew what he meant by this.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT HAPPENED VENUS?"  
  
Endiymon was in the kitchen reading the paper of this world and eating a snack. "Oh it seems as though my lovely wife is awake."  
  
"Please calm down my queen. It's ok."  
  
"HOW CAN YOU TELL ME THAT ITS OK? WE ARNET IN CRYSTAL TOKYO ANYMORE." Queen Serenity paused for a moment and let her own words sink into her head. "Oh my god Venus do you know what this means? It means own people are in danger. We are in danger. OH GOD WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!!" Serenity pulled her daughter close to her.   
  
Chibi-Usa started crying. She had never seen her mother so hysterical.   
  
Venus frowned. Not only had her queen gone mad, but she made Chibi-Usa upset. "No one is going to die, ok? We will take care of it. Jupiter and Mercury have gone out into the city to search for clues of where and why we are here." Venus watched as Serenity and Chibi-Usa cried together. It was so loud that she had to cover her ears.  
  
"How could you send Mercury and Jupiter out to die?"  
  
"You majesty, please, don't worry. We are taking proper precautions to ensure the safety of this castle and everything that came with it. Now please calm down. We will protect you. I give you my word."  
  
Serenity stopped crying for a moment. Her eyes were red and her face was covered in tears. She looked down at Chibi-Usa who was still crying. "Its ok sweetie." Chibi-Usa looked at her mother and was puzzled by this remark. Just a minute ago the world was coming to an end and now it was all ok. "We should trust the Sailor Scouts. They are strong. Don't worry my little one, if Venus says everything will be alright then everything will be alright." Serenity looked over at Venus who was looking quiet satisfied. "And it BETTER be ok."  
  
Venus smiled, "I'm glad to see your back to normal. King Endiymon is waiting for you to come down for breakfast."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Has anything happened yet?"  
  
"No, both parties seem to be cautious."  
  
"DAMN!!!! Where's their fighting spirit?" The man looked at his wife, got up from his chair and walked towards a door that led out of the room.  
  
"Not everything is about fighting all the time. You have to take your time and get it right."  
  
"That's where you and I are different. Tell your son that Its time to stir things up a bit and have some fun."  
  
  
(Sorry there wasn't much in this chapter. I'm trying to set everything up so I can make it good. Please tell me what you think so far.)  



	4. Capsule Corp. is bad? couldnt be could i...

Goku, Gohan, Goten and Chi-Chi arrived at Capsule Corp. around 10:00 in the morning. Goku started to ring the door bell. No one answered, so he rang it again. Still no one answered and he rang it again.   
  
Vejita lay in his bed trying to sleep. He had been waked up by the door bell but didn't want to answer it. It wasn't his job. It was Bulma's. He was the prince of Saiyans and shouldn't have to bother with answering doors that would probably be Goku. He was the only one stupid enough to ring a door bell over and over again. 'Doesn't that idiot have a life of his own? Gees, he just doesn't get the point when I tell him how much I hate him.'   
  
Bulma opened her eyes. The door bell had finally waken her up. She sat up and looked over at Vegeta and frowned when she saw that he was already awake. "DAMN YOU VEJITA!!! YOU KNEW THERE WAS SOMEONE AT THE DOOR YET YOU CHOSE NOT TO ANSWERE IT."  
  
"Don't start with me woman. Its not my job to open the door." The door bell could still be heard in the background.  
  
"Its not anyone's job to open the god damned door its just called common sense!" Bulma was already out of bed. She started to throw on some clothes. "If I have to open this door then you can make your own meals."  
  
Vejita's eyes widened when he heard this. He blew up the kitchen when he tried to microwave a TV dinner. "Woman, I just want you to know how must I detest this and how much I hate you."  
  
"I love you too Vejita." Bulma walked out of the room and into Trunks' room to wake him up.  
  
Vejita could hear Bulma talking to Trunks. "Damn that woman, always making me do her work for her. Never does anything herself." Vejita staggered out of bed. He was becoming very annoyed with the door bell. "DAMNIT KAKKOROTTO (silent o) STOP BEING SO ANNOYING!!!" He got dressed rather fast.  
  
Outside Goku had his finger plastered to the door bell. "Why aren't they answering?"   
  
"Goku, take your finger off the bell."  
  
"I need to talk to Vejita though. I know he's here." Just then the door flew open. Vejita was standing in the doorway. The vein on the left part of his forehead was popping out.  
  
"This had better be could you no good for nothing……" Before he could finish what he was saying Goku grabbed him.  
  
"Oh Vejita I'm so happy to see that your ok."  
  
Vejita growled. "Get the hell off me Kakkorotto!!!" He pushed Goku off of him and brushed himself off. "Now I have your germs all over me. This had better be good or else I'm going to have to kick your ass."  
  
"Oh believe me it is Vejita. We….."   
  
Before Goku could say anything Vejita stopped him. "Before you say anything let me ask you one question."  
  
"Sure. What is it?"  
  
"What kind of stupid moronic poor excuse for an idiot would ring a door bell as much and as long as you did? Don't you have any common sense? I should kick your ass now just for being a dumb ass."  
  
Bulma and Trunks walked into the room when Vejita was going off into one of his normal spats. "Vejita, calm down. Goku wouldn't have done it if whatever he needs isn't important."  
  
"Don't you ever talk to my husband like that ever again do you hear me?" Chi-Chi was now waving her finger in front of Vejita's face which was turning red with anger.  
  
"You had better watch your mouth woman. No one talks to the prince of all Saiyans like that." Vejita slapped Chi-Chi's finger out of his face.  
  
"I don't care who you are. You don't talk to my Goku like that."  
  
"Oh really, why don't I demonstrate what I will do to your husband, if he doesn't leave me alone, on you?"  
  
"Bring it on!!!!"   
  
"Vejita don't you dare!!" Bulma wasn't about to sit by and watch one of her best friends and husband fight in her own house. "Now settle down."  
  
Knowing that Chi-Chi really would try to fight Vejita, Gohan grabbed his mother. He picked her up and put her behind him. "Gohan let me out. I'm your mother now do as I say."  
  
"Hahahaha, that's a nice woman you got their Kakkorotto, cant even control your boy."  
  
"Shut up Vejita, let Goku speak." Bulma slapped Vejita on the back of the head and he let out a loud growl.   
  
"Thank you Bulma. Any ways, we have a big problem on our hands you guys."  
  
"Why what's wrong did the man in the mirror make you cry again?"  
  
Goku blushed. "Hey that could happen to anyone."   
  
Vejita laughed. "Yeah anyone who's an idiot." Bulma slapped the Saiyan prince again. "Damnit woman would you stop that already?" Trunks laughed. He always loved it when his mother put his father in his place. "Shut up brat or ill eat you for breakfast!"  
  
"Any ways, as I was saying, there is a large building in the middle of the city. It looks kind of like a castle of some sort. I'm sensing a lot of power from it. And last night, Gohan and I had a dream that some strange girl attacked Chi-Chi, Goten, and Trunks. When we got to them it was too late. Goten was already dead. We were all killed shortly after."  
  
"Oh great. So now we get to fight a new enemy. I guess its just as well. I need someone to kill any ways and Bulma wont let me kill the brat."  
  
"Vejita, I think you should take this seriously. Goku is usually right when it comes to these things."  
  
Vejita looked over at his wife and smirked. "I am being serious."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ami and Makato walked around the city not know what to expect. It looked like a normal city but they had to be sure. From what they could tell they we not in any immediate danger. Ami's computer wasn't reading any negative force.  
  
"So are we just going to walk around the until we find clues or what?" Makato was getting bored. She had kind of hoped that they would run into trouble so they could fight. She wasn't into this gathering information stuff. That was Mercury's thing.   
  
"Those were the king's orders. But we need to go to the Capsule Corp. They may provide us with info on where we are. From what my computer tells me is that we are definitely in another dimension but I'm not sure which one. We will have to find Pluto to find out."  
  
"You mean the others are here too?" Makato stopped walking for a minute.   
  
"Yes, my computer says that they are somewhere in this city. I'm not sure where they are though. The computer isn't totally working though." Ami punched some keys and the computer started to go ballistic.  
  
"That's a pretty cool computer you got there." A teenage boy walked up to the two girls from behind. He had short black hair that spiked up and wore a black tank top and black baggy pants. He wore a black bandanna and black boots. The boy looked to be about 17 and was very muscular for his age.  
  
Makato turned around. 'Wow what a hunk. He looks like my old boyfriend Tom.'  
  
"Is that made by Capsule Corp.?" The boy tried to grab for the computer but Ami pulled it back. "Oh I'm Sorry. I didn't introduce myself. My name is Shintsu." Shintsu extended his hand to Ami who grabbed it and shook.   
  
"My name is Ami."  
  
Shintsu looked over at Makato who was drooling now. "And who is this lovely lady?" He grabbed he hand and kissed it. Makato just about fell on the ground.   
  
"My name is Makato."  
  
"Well now that we have formally met, " He turned back to Ami who was holding her computer close, " Ami, what kind of computer is that? It doesn't look like anything I've seen before. It's not made by Capsule Corp. is it?"  
  
"No, why? Is there something wrong with computers made their?"  
  
"No. No there is nothing wrong with their computers."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"If you like computers made by people who like to kill."  
  
Makato snapped out of her trance when she heard this. "People who like to kill?"  
  
"Oh yeah, don't you know?"   
  
"No we don't. Please enlighten us with your knowledge of these people."  
  
"Well, these people are always picking fights with people. Always telling them that they attacked them or something along those lines and now they are there for revenge."  
  
"And where do the computers come into play?"  
  
"Its not just computers, Its everything that they make. They take your energy with their products to make themselves stronger. They carry the energy back with their 'energy waves.'"  
  
"Wow. That's some hot stuff."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry but I've got to go. See you ladies later." Shintsu waved to the girls and ran off. 'Man, I cant believe they bought that. Mother was right, they really are a bunch of idiots. Now maybe we will get some action.'  
  
"So what are we going to do Ami?"  
  
Ami thought for a second. "The only thing we can do. We are going to report this to his majesty."  
  
"Come on Ami, lets go bust in the joint." Makato was getting ready to bolt for Capsule Corp.  
  
"No Mako-chan, we don't know how strong these people are. Lets go back and see what Mars has found out."   
  
Makato was disappointed. She really want some action. "Fine, lets go back to the castle." The two women turned toward the direction of the castle and began to walk again.  
  
*~*~*~*  
Trunks, and Goten sat in Trunks' room with nothing to do. It had been 3 hours since Goku and his family had arrived at Capsule Corp. and it was all over the news. All of the Z gang had gotten together already.  
  
"So Goten..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You wanna go check out the giant crystal?"  
  
"Dad says to stay put."  
  
"Do you always do what your dad tells you?"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"Well then lets go."  
  
"Ok." Trunks and Goten flew out Trunk's window in the direction of the "giant crystal" not knowing what to expect when they arrived.  
  
(ok, thats it for this chapter. please review and tell me what you think so far. thank you)  



	5. The first encounter

Sorry its taken so long for me to get a new chapter out. During the week I'm really busy with school and homework.   
  
Goten and Trunks were flying in the direction of the "big crystal".   
  
"So what are we going to do if we get caught?" Goten hated it when he got in trouble. He always had to endure the wrath of his mother, Chi-Chi. He had heard some pretty intense stories of what she would do to his older brother.  
  
Trunks looked over at Goten. "What are you some kind of super idiot? We wont get caught."   
  
"But that's what you always say. And we always end up getting in trouble." Goten could see that they were getting very close to the castle and began to slow down.  
  
Trunks followed his friend's actions. "This time we wont get caught. I promise." Trunks lowered himself to the ground and Goten did the same.  
  
"You say that too."   
  
Trunks rolled his eyes at Goten. He hated it when Goten acted like a wuss. "Just drop it. We have to find a way into this thing."  
  
"We're going in?!"   
  
"Of course we are. You didn't expect to just look at it did you?"  
  
"NO! Come on, I'll bet I can find a way in before you!!"  
  
"Yeah right." The two boys split up to look for ways in the castle.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile in the castle Endiymon was trying to talk some sense into his wife. "No you cant go outside are you crazy?!"  
  
"No I'm not crazy. I'll go out as Sailor Moon."  
  
"No, Ami and Makoto have not returned yet and I have not gotten anything from Rei yet."  
  
Serenity started to force tears out of her eyes. She grabbed onto her husband's arm. "Please?"   
  
"Dear, please stop. You are acting like Chibi-Usa." Endiymon pulled his arm out of Serenity's grasp.   
  
Serenity started to pout. "Fine. Where is Chibi-Usa anyways?" She looked around for her daughter who was no where in sight.  
  
"I don't know, I haven't seen her since I left our room this morning." Endiymon stood up and walked to a nearby door. "I'll look in her room. You go ask Venus."  
  
"Ok." Serenity watched her husband walk out of the room and stood up herself. "Now where could that child be?" She walked out of the room into a huge hallway with light blue carpet. The walls were white with blue trim. She walked down the hall a ways to a room with two sofas and some chairs with a big table in the middle when she noticed that Venus was in there. "Venus?"  
  
Venus looked up. She was reading a fashion magazine. (of course) "Yes? How can I help you?"   
  
Serenity looked around the room and couldn't find Chibi-Usa. "Have you seen Chibi-Usa?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry I'm afraid I haven't. I'll look for her though. You don't think she would be with Rei do you?"  
  
"No, she knows not to interrupt her when she's working." Serenity left the room with Venus to search for her daughter.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Chibi-Usa watched Rei perform her ritual with fire. She had always loved how it was done. She knew that if her parents caught her there she would be in a lot of trouble. Chibi-Usa stood up to leave because it was getting late and her parents were probably looking for her by now. As she was standing up she tripped over a crack in the floor.  
  
Rei was startled by Chibi-Usa's trip and turned around. "What are you doing here? Cant you see I'm busy? How many times have we told you not to come here?"  
  
Chibi-Usa almost cried when Rei yelled at her. "I'm sorry Rei." She turned around and left. She walked down a flight of stairs into the castle basement. It wasn't an official basement, more like and opening in a wall that led underneath the castle. She had always hid down here when she knew that she was in trouble. It was her own little spot that her parents didn't know about.  
  
Chibi-Usa Turned on a lamp that she had in her own secret place which revealed a whole room filled with things that she had collected from the castle. It was like a second room for her. She walked over to a bean bag chair and plopped down it and sighed. "Boy, here we go again. I'm going to get another lecture. I wish……" She was stopped in mid sentence when she heard a noise coming from the wall behind her. She turned around to see what it was. There was a big bang followed by a smaller one. Chibi-Usa didn't know what to do, but she did know to get out of there as fast as possible. She stood up and began to walk backwards not wanting to turn her back on what ever was banging on the wall.   
  
She tripped over a small blanket and fell. She looked back to see if anyone was there for help. All of a sudden a bright yellow light filled the room and the wall came crashing towards Chibi-Usa. Before Chibi-Usa was hit with the wall she ducked out of the way. She looked at where the wall had previously been and saw nothing but smoke and a black figure that stood in it.  
  
~*~*~  
"HEY GOTEN!!! I FOUND A WAY IN!!" Trunks looked around the room and saw a girl with pink hair. She was dressed in a white shirt an blue skirt. He walked out of the smoke to get a better look at the girl.  
  
The girl was just standing there. She looked as if she was too scared to move. Trunks walked up to her and held out his hand. "Hi! My name is Trunks."   
  
The girl reluctantly held out her hand and grabbed Trunks' hand. "My name is Chibi-Usa."  
  
"Chibi-Usa? Well high Chibi-Usa! On behalf of Capsule Corp. I welcome you to our city." Trunks pulled his hand back and began to walk around the room.  
  
Chibi-Usa just stared at him. She had never seen anyone, let alone a kid, be able to break a wall just like that. "Hey Trunks, can I ask you a question?"  
  
Trunks looked at the girl. "Sure."  
  
Chibi-Usa didn't quit know how to ask her question but she needed to know. "How did you break open the wall like you did?"   
  
"Oh that, well you see, I'm part Saiyan."  
  
"Saiyan?"  
  
"Yeah, us Saiyans are really powerful. Now can I ask you a question?"  
  
"O..k."  
  
"What's with your hair? I mean what kind of hair style is that?"  
  
"Hey!! Don't make fun of my hair!! Its my mom's hair style." Chibi-Usa was becoming more relaxed around Trunks now.  
  
"Fine fine. Its ok, my dad has worse hair than yours." Trunks started to look around the room a little bit more. He walked over to a table that had a doll on it. The doll had the same hair style as Chibi-Usa and was dressed in some sort of sailor outfit. "Let me guess, this is your mom."  
  
Chibi-Usa walked over to Trunks and grabbed the doll from him. "Kind of."  
  
"Kind of?"  
  
"HEY TRUNKS!!! You found a way in." Goten ran into the room.  
  
Chibi-Usa backed farther away. "Trunks, do you know him?"  
  
"Oh him. Yeah, he is my best friend. Goten, this is Chibi-Usa, Chibi-Usa, this is Goten."   
  
Goten got a big dorky smile on his face and waved at Chibi-Usa. Trunks leaned over to her. "Don't mind him, he's not all there in the head."  
  
Chibi-Usa couldn't keep a laugh from coming out.   
  
Goten looked around a little bit. "So, is this your room?"  
  
"No." Chibi-Usa stopped her laughing and remembered why she was down there.  
  
Goten was confused. "Then why are you in her with all this girl stuff?"  
  
"I'm in trouble. I always come down here when I do something so I wont get in trouble."  
  
"Oh. Well at least you don't have Trunks' dad."  
  
"Yeah, he beats me up when I do something bad."  
  
Chibi-Usa couldn't believe what she just heard. "He beats you up?"  
  
"Yeah. But then my mom always yells at him and then they fight."  
  
"My parents never fight. They have never even hit me before. They just yell at me and ground me or something."  
  
"The yelling cant be as bad as Goten's mom's yelling."  
  
Goten's eyes widened as he nodded. "Yeah, My mom yells at me for everything. She even scares my dad who is the strongest man in the world."  
  
"The strongest man?" 'Uh-oh. What does this mean? I heard Rei talking about how we may have to fight someone in this world.'  
  
"Yeah, he beats up all the bad guys who come here."   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Vejita, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Kuririn, and Yamcha were all huddled Bulma's living room talking strategy.   
  
"So you and Gohan both had the same dream about someone coming and killing all of you?" Kuririn found it hard to believe that two people could have the same dream.  
  
Vejita really hated Kuririn. He never understood anything and always asked the same questions over and over again. "Yes you stupid dumb ass. Why cant you get it through your bald head that we have to fight a new enemy?"  
  
"Come on Vejita, lets not start a fight between us. We have to stick together." Goku always felt as if he was the mediator between his friends.  
  
"Shut up for once Kakkorotto! I still hate you." Vejita looked around at all the people in the room. "In fact, I hate all of you good for nothing idiots. Tell me when your ready to fight."  
  
Yamcha stood up. "I'm ready to fight. Come on Vejita! Lets go."  
  
"You really want to start a fight with me? The Prince of ALL Saiyan's?" Vejita smirked. "Well ok then. I'll go easy on you."  
  
"Fine, and I wont go easy on you!!"   
  
Gohan usually stayed out of these little fights but he had had about all that he could take from Vejita. "Alright! Enough is Enough!!!"  
  
Yamcha and Vejita looked over at Gohan. "SHUT UP!!"   
  
Gohan couldn't believe he was told to shut up. Well he wasn't just going to sit around and take this. "NO YOU TWO SHUT UP!!!"  
  
"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!!!" Piccolo hated it when they got into group fights. Nothing ever got done and everyone usually got the shit beat out of them.  
  
At this point all of the men began to fight with each other. Bulma and Chi-Chi were watching from the doorway. They just laughed. "You know Chi-Chi, I think we should serve lunch now."  
  
"I think your right." Chi-Chi walked into the middle of the room where all of the men were arguing at the top of their lungs. "LUNCH!!!!!"  
  
The fighting immediately stopped and the men ran into the kitchen. Chi-Chi walked back to Bulma and both women began to laugh again.   
  
Bulma started to serve the boys their lunch. Not a single word was said among the men. They were too busy eating. Bulma grabbed a plate for herself and a plate for Chi-Chi. She noticed two extra plates on the counter and looked back at the table to account for everyone. 'Ok, Kuririn, Yamcha, Gohan, Vejita, Goku, Piccolo doesn't eat. Who are we missing? Oh how could I forget? Trunks and Goten.' She looked at Chi-Chi who was still serving the Saiyans. "Chi-Chi, I'll be back, I'm going to go get Trunks and Goten."  
  
Chi-Chi nodded at her friend. "Alright."  
  
"Bulma walked to Trunks room and knocked on the door. "Boys, its lunch time." There was no answer so she knocked again. "Boys?" Still no answer. She opened the door and saw and empty room with the window open. "Oh no." She ran back to the kitchen. "Trunks and Goten are gone."  
  
Everyone stopped eating and looked at Bulma. Vejita stood up. "WHAT!!??"  
  
"Trunks and Goten are gone. I think they may have gone…"  
  
"WOMAN ITS ODVIOS WHERE THEY HAVE GONE!!!!" Vejita was now even more pissed off then he was before. He was always having to go fetch his son from one thing or the other. "Well I guess a nice strategy is out of the question."  
  
Chi-Chi couldn't say very much. She just sat there while her face turned red with anger. Goku noticed that his wife wasn't saying anything. There was something wrong if Chi-Chi didn't have anything to say. He waved his hand in front of her face. "Chi-Chi? Are you ok?"  
  
"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT BOY!!!!! COME ON LETS GO GET THEM!!!!"  
  
(Ok that's it for this chapter. Ill try to make the next chapter more interesting. Please review this and tell me what you think so far.)  



	6. Valuable information from a mysterious w...

  
The Z fighters prepared to go to the center of their city where the intrusion was. They weren't sure what to expect but if they had to they would fight. Everyone was outside getting ready to take off.   
  
"Now Goku, please take care of Gohan, and bring Goten home safely." Chi-Chi always worried about her husband and her children before a fight. She was definitely and over protective mother and wife.  
  
Goku looked down at his wife with sympathetic eyes. "I will, don't worry. Nothing will happen."  
  
"Take care of yourself too." Chi-Chi turned to her son. "And you make sure your father doesn't do anything crazy."  
  
"I will try mom. You know how dad gets."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of." Chi-Chi walked back inside the house where Bulma was. "Bulma, they are getting ready to leave."  
  
"Thanks Chi-Chi." Bulma walked outside to her husband and looked into his eyes. "Don't you dare let anything happen to Trunks."  
  
Vejita looked back in his wife's eyes. They were eyes of a worried mother. "Yeah sure whatever." They just stared at each other in silence. Vejita let out a 'humph' and turned away from his wife. Bulma knew that this meant that he loved her and would return safely with Trunks without a single scratch on either of them.   
  
"Always so sure of yourself Vejita." Bulma smiled.   
  
Vejita smiled. "Of course." He jumped up in the air and was now hovering over the whole gang.  
  
"Bulma," Yamcha walked over to his ex, "Why don't you give me a good luck kiss."  
  
Bulma just about had a conniption. "Why you stupid horny bastard!!!!" Bulma raised her hand and slapped Yamcha right across the face.   
  
Yamcha grabbed his now red face with his hand. "Gees, must be that time of the month."   
  
"Why you…." Kuririn grabbed Bulma before she could do any damage. He knew how Bulma could get when Yamcha made her mad. "Let me go Kuririn." Bulma started kicking.  
  
"You better get going Yamcha."  
  
Yamcha knew his friend was right and jumped in the air and joined Vejita.   
  
Vejita looked down at his wife and smiled. Sometimes he just loved his wife's temper. "Well come on you guys. Are we just going to sit here or go find out what the deal is with that rock?"  
  
Chi-Chi walked out of Bulma's home with a bag. "Wait, don't leave with out these." She handed Goku the bag.   
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Senzu beans."  
  
"Great, thanks. You're the best Chi-Chi." Goku and the rest of the gang took off in the direction of the crystal castle.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile in another part of the city………  
  
"So where do you think we are Sestuna?" Haruka hated not having information.   
  
"I'm not sure. I never saw this in the future. We have to get to the castle. Mercury may have some useful information. We need to continue walking."  
  
"But I'm so tired Sestuna."   
  
Sestuna looked down at the 10 year old. "I know Hotaru. We are all tired. We have been walking for hours. But we need to be at the castle to protect the royal family."  
  
Haruka felt sorry for Hotaru. She remembered what it was like to be 10 and small walking with adults. She had always had to walk twice as fast to keep up with them. She grabbed Hotaru and put her on her back. "Is that better Hotaru?"  
  
"Yes, thank you Haruka papa." Hotaru smiled. She loved to be with the other scouts.  
  
"Well we are almost at the castle." All of a sudden Michiru's mirror started to blink and the others stopped to look at it. Michiru brought her mirror to her face. "Uh-oh something is happening."   
  
"What is it Michiru mama?"  
  
"There's trouble. Six men are flying to the castle. They are very strong and they don't look friendly." All of a sudden the mirror went blank. Michiru hit the mirror hoping that it would show that picture again. "I cant get it to work again. What should we do?"  
  
"The only thing we can do." Haruka put Hotaru down. "Uranus Star power MAKE UP!!!!"  
  
"Saturn star power MAKE UP!!!"  
  
"Neptune star power MAKE UP!!!!"  
  
"Pluto Star power MAKE UP!!!"  
  
"Now, lets go scouts. For our kingdom." Uranus ran for the castle.  
  
"For our queen." Neptune followed.  
  
"For our future." Pluto grabbed Sailor Saturn and started running.  
  
"What are you doing Pluto?" Saturn was being jostled around.  
  
"We cant have you lagging behind. We must move quick. You must also regain your energy for the fight."   
  
~*~*~  
Vejita stopped in mid air for a moment. The rest of the gang did the same. "Do you feel that?"  
  
Goku felt it too. "Yeah, 4 rather high power levels. One stronger than the others."  
  
Gohan looked at Piccolo. "What do you think it is?"  
  
"I don't know but what ever it is most likely came from that building." Piccolo wasn't sure what to make of the situation.  
  
Goku looked pretty worried. "We better be cautious from now on. Especially since Goten and Trunks are involved now."  
  
"Yes you should." A woman's voice interrupted the rally of men. The woman was very skinny and wore a purple dress. She had long orange reddish hair.  
  
"Who are you woman? And what is your business here?"  
  
The woman giggled. "You should watch yourself little man. I have some valuable information about the people that come from that castle."  
  
Yamcha couldn't believe what he just heard. "THAT is a castle."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Vejita was skeptical of this woman. "And what is this VALUABLE info you have for us?"  
  
"Well I came from that castle. I was their prisoner. I once snuck into that castle in the other world."  
  
"Other world? What other world?"   
  
"Don't interrupt me green man. Anyways, the punishment for sneaking in was me being their prisoner. They forced me to be their servant. I was their since I was about 7 years old."  
  
Goku was really worried now. His son was in there. He could feel his ki coming from that castle. "What kind of people are they?"  
  
"You dumb ass kakkorotto, she just explained to you what kind of people they are."  
  
"I mean how strong."  
  
"Well, they are very strong fighters. Always looking for a reason to fight. They will pick fights just for the hell of it."  
  
Goku thought about his dream from the night before. "We have a major problem on our hands you guys."  
  
"Yeah dad, we do. The dream is coming true. Well kind of. So far Goten is in trouble."  
  
Goku thought hard about the dream and then about the mysterious woman's words. 'they will pick fights just for the hell of it.' "Oh my god."  
  
"What is it Kakkorotto. Don't keep it to your self."  
  
"Hey lady, is one of these people a girl with blonde hair with wings?"  
  
"Yes, that is their leader. Although that is not her main form. Oh no. You see she is the queen of a place called Crystal Tokyo."  
  
Goku thought some more and turned to the rest of the group. "Some one needs to go back to Capsule Corp. and make sure Bulma and Chi-Chi are safe."  
  
"I can go Goku. You know me. I always chicken out when it comes to fighting." Kuririn didnt really want to fight anyways.  
  
"I'll go to Goku." 'He he he now maybe I can get Bulma to talk to me.'  
  
Vejita started to get pissed off. He knew exactly what was going through Yamcha's head. "If you lay one finger on my wife I'm going to kick your ass when I get back!"  
  
"Ok you guys go back to Capsule Corp. and we will go to this castle. One more thing. How did you escape?"  
  
"I don't know, I woke up this morning and I wasn't in my cell."  
  
"Ok, well thanks." Goku waved to the others. "Lets go you guys." They Z gang proceeded to the castle ready for a fight.  
  
The woman watched as the men flew to the castle and laughed. Her husband appeared by her. "I guess they really are dumb."  
  
"Yes my wife. Now lets sit back and watch the fun."  
  
*~*~*~*  
Ami and Makoto had finally returned to the castle about 3 hours after they had left. The first thing that they did was look for the king to make their report.   
  
"Endiymon, we have returned with some useful information." Ami looked in the conference room. There was no sign of him.   
  
"Your majesty." Makoto looked in the royal chamber. There was no sign of him there either.   
  
Makoto and Ami met up in the main hall. "Have you found either of them yet Ami-chan?"  
  
"Negative. Maybe we should look in the kitchen. Serenity may be there."  
  
"Good idea. Lets go." Ami and Makoto walked down to the kitchen. Serenity was usually there asking about the next meal of the day. When they got there they found Sailor Venus instead of Serenity.  
  
"What are you doing here Venus." It was unusual to find Venus in the kitchen. She was always busying herself with more important things. Like movies and singing and dancing.   
  
"Ami, have you seen Chibi-Usa?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
"We cant find her."  
  
"Have you looked everywhere?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok, Makoto, you help look for Chibi-Usa and I'll go find the king."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Oh, Ami, the king and queen should be Chibi-Usa's room."  
  
"Thanks Venus." Ami walked up to Chibi-Usa'a room and sure enough, the king and queen were in there. "Endiymon, Makoto and I have returned with information on Capsule Corp."  
  
Endiymon turned to his wife. "Please excuse me."  
  
"Of course."   
  
Endiymon left his daughter's room with Ami. "Well, anything useful?"  
  
"Yes actually, we ran into someone who told us some interesting things." Ami continued and told him everything that happened. (you know what happened.)  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"So, you guys use magic to fight?" Chibi-Usa couldn't understand how Goten and Trunks could have such a power.  
  
"Not magic, its more like our life energy. Or our ki. Would you like me to demonstrate?" Trunks stood up. Chibi-Usa nodded yes. "Ok, you see, you have to concentrate all of your energy on one thing." Trunks made a ball of energy in his hand. "And then you fire it." Trunks fired it at Goten and Chibi-Usa gasped.   
  
"Why did you do that? Did you hurt him?" Trunks just smiled and pointed to ball of smoke that surrounded his friend. When the smoke began to clear Chibi-Usa could see Goten sitting cross legged and smiling.  
  
"See not a scratch on him."   
  
Chibi-Usa got wide eyed and smiled big. "I wanna learn."  
  
"Alright. We can teach you." Trunks smiled.  
  
Goten stood up and walked over to his new friend and put his arm around her neck. "Yeah, It will be fun."  
  
(Ok, that's it for this chapter. Please tell me what you think so far.)  



	7. It starts

The outers raced to the crystal castle. They knew that something was on the verge of happening. "Are we almost there Pluto? I'm getting dizzy." Saturn was being bounced all about in Pluto's arms. She almost wished that she had never complained about being tired.  
  
"Don't worry, its not far." Pluto didn't know what to expect when they would arrive at the castle. She had never seen this in the future.   
  
Scouts were only about 10 blocks away from the castle. Neptune looked at her mirror. It flashed a bright yellow then showed a picture of Eternal Sailor Moon. "Oh no, Serenity is in trouble. We have to hurry."  
  
~*~*~  
  
The woman had been tracking all of the scouts' moves since the merge the night before. So far her plan was going as smoothly as possible. "Stupid children. They will never know the truth."  
  
"Yes, a perfect plan for revenge. My 'family' will know my anger. Ha ha ha ha, they may have killed me before but that will not happen again." The man stood tall. He had long blonde hair and eyes the color of coal. "Shintsu," The man called for his son. "Go make sure everything goes as planned. I want no survivors."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Chibi-Usa, Chibi-Usa where are you?" Serenity had looked all over the castle twice and still could not locate her daughter. She was getting very worried. Chibi-Usa had never disappeared this long. 'I wonder if Venus or Jupiter have found her yet.' She turned around a corner and bumped into Sailor Mars.  
  
"Oh, your majesty I'm terribly sorry." Mars bowed to her queen.  
  
"Come on Mars, you know I'm clumsy and never watch where I'm going. Don't worry about it. We have more important matters to discuss."  
  
"Right, that's what I came here for. I got an image." Mars noticed that her queen looked distressed. "Is everything alright? If it's about what's going on you need not worry. The scouts and I have everything under control."  
  
"It's not that Mars."  
  
Mars could tell that something was really bothering the queen. She didn't normally get upset about things that easily. "Well what's wrong?"  
  
"Its Chibi-Usa…"   
  
"What?! What happened is she al right?"  
  
"I don't know, she has been missing for a couple of hours. Venus, Jupiter, Mamo-chan, and I have been looking for her."  
  
"Oh no." Mars felt bad. Here she was with bad news for her on top of Chibi-Usa missing. "I saw her about an hour and a half ago."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, she was watching me. She distracted me and I sort of yelled at her."  
  
"You haven't seen her since?"  
  
"No I'm sorry."  
  
"Now you said you had bad news for me?" Serenity was afraid to ask but she needed to know.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid I do. I saw an image in the fire."  
  
"Of what Mars?"  
  
"Evil and powerful men. They were flying somewhere."  
  
"We must tell the other scouts. We may have to fight."  
  
"You aren't going to fight are you?"  
  
"I will if I have to."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"No, you have to concentrate harder." Goten was trying to teach Chibi-Usa how to form a Ki ball. Once she learned this they would teach her some basic fighting moves.  
  
"I'm trying as hard as I can. I'll just try harder." She had managed to form a small ball but it disappeared soon after it was formed. She put her hands together in the form of a ball as a place for the blast to form. Then she concentrated all of her energy in the small place between her hands. A little pink ball formed in her hands once again. She tried not to think about what she really was doing so she wouldn't get excited. Goten and Trunks watched in awe. It had taken them about a month to learn how to form a ki blast. The ball of energy in Chibi-Usa's hands grew. She pushed her hands forward hurling the ki blast at Trunks.  
  
The blast hit Trunks in the arm. He didn't block because he didn't think that it would be strong enough to hurt him. Boy was he wrong. Trunks looked down at his arm, which was now bleeding. Blood dripped out of a long cut down his arm. "Dang girl. You're pretty strong for a first timer."  
  
Chibi-Usa was scared. "Oh my gosh. Are you ok? I hope I didn't hurt you too bad."  
  
"Naw, don't worry about it. I can take worse. Just live with my dad for a couple days and you will be in worse pain then you could ever imagine." Trunks tried to laugh off the pain.   
  
Chibi-Usa grabbed a blanket off the ground and wrapped it around Trunk's arm. "There, I don't have any ice or anything."  
  
"That's ok."  
  
"Hey, Chibi-Usa, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yeah, go ahead, Goten."  
  
"How did you get so strong. I mean one, this is your first time, and two, you're a human."  
  
"I've got moon power."  
  
Both of the boys didn't know what she was talking about but thought it would be better to just leave the subject for later. Trunks unwrapped the blanket from his arm. "So, you wanna learn how to fight using your arms and legs?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Goku stopped flying to think for a moment. The rest of the group did the same. Vejita hated it when he did this. He just wanted to fight and get it over with. "Kakkorotto, come on. What are you waiting for?"  
  
"Well, if these guys are so fight hungry we may need to think of a plan."  
  
"Good thinking Goku." Piccolo always sided with Goku. Not because he hated Vejita, although he did that wasn't the reason he sided with Goku. He sided with him because he always had good strategies for defeat.  
  
"Who cares about a plan? Lets just go in an kick some ass."  
  
"Vejita, if we just jump in with no plan we are going to get our own asses kicked"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"THERE THEY ARE!" Neptune pointed in the air to 4 men hovering in the air. One was green and the others all appeared to be human with some really bad hair problems.  
  
Uranus laughed. "They don't look that tough to me."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Goku and Vejita stopped their arguing and diverted their attention to 4 girls standing below them.  
  
"Who are they supposed to be? Ballet dancers?" Vejita snorted. He could take them out with one blow. He raised his hand for his big bang attack. Goku put his hand on Vejita's arm as if he was saying to stop. "What are you doing Kakkorotto?"  
  
"Let's try to reason with them."  
  
"Ha, didn't you try to reason with freiza?"  
  
"I want to find out the truth." Goku lowered himself in front of the woman with short hair in the dark blue skirt.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Uranus looked at the man in front of her. He looked as if he hadn't combed his hair in weeks. "Stay back you three. I'll see what he wants. Pluto, if a fight does take place take Saturn and hide her. We may need her power later."  
  
"Alright. Be careful."  
  
Uranus grinned. "Aren't I always?" She walked up to the man in an Orange GI. Entire friends lowered themselves behind him. She noticed a green man with antennas. "Can we help you?"  
  
"Yes, I think you can. Do you live here?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"It is imperative that you tell me."   
  
"Fine, I guess you could say we live here." It was true. At that time they were staying at the castle. "What is your business here?"  
  
The man with the tall spiky hair pushed his friend aside. "Move Kakkorotto!" I guess we could ask you the same question girl! You are a girl right?"  
  
Uranus was offended. "Look, you better watch what you're saying."  
  
"Oh, why should I? Are you going to hurt me if I don't? HAHAHAH! You are a joke."  
  
Uranus' patience were being worn. "Fine have it your way. WORLD SHAKING!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Shit Vejita look at what you did!" Goku jumped away from a yellow blast that came rushing toward him.  
  
"I told you there was no use talking to them Kakkorotto." Vejita moved so quickly that the woman with the short hair couldn't follow his moves. He jumped behind her and kicked her to the ground. "Take that woman."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Pluto and Neptune took that as their cue to move in. Pluto raced to a bush by the castle and set Saturn down. "Stay here until your needed. We don't need you getting killed." Saturn nodded in agreeance.  
  
Pluto joined her fellow scouts at the newly created battlefield. "Saturn is safe Uranus." She whispered.  
  
"Protected by the planet Uranus I shall protect the Silver Millennium. I am Sailor Uranus."  
  
"Protected by the planet Neptune I shall also protect the Silver Millennium. I am Sailor Neptune."  
  
"Protected by the planet Pluto I shall protect the future of our kingdom. I am Sailor Pluto guardian of time."  
  
All of the guys burst out laughing when they saw this. That had been the funniest thing that they had ever seen in their lives.  
  
"Well, I'm Goku and I shall protect Earth."  
  
"I'm Gohan and I shall help my father protect Earth."  
  
Piccolo and Vejita couldn't resist. They had to join in on the fun. "Protected by the planet Namek I shall protect Earth. I am Piccolo."  
  
"Protected by the planet Vejita, I shall protect myself. I am Vejita." Everyone looked at Vejita. "What?"  
  
Neptune stepped forward. "Laugh and poke fun at us now, but you will regret that you ever came here."  
  
(ok, that's it for this chapter. Please review it and tell me what you think)  



	8. It can't be this easy can it? There's go...

  
Uranus starred into the eyes of her enemies. She tried to anticipate their next movements but could not grasp the moment. She would do anything to protect the royal family. Even if it meant her own destruction. "You guys laugh now, but you're going down."  
  
Vejita laughed. "Are we now. I don't think you know what you're up against girl."  
  
Uranus smirked. "I think it's you who should be scared."  
  
"Kakkorotto, why must we always fight weaklings? If you guys are so incredibly tough then please demonstrate your all high and mighty powers."  
  
"Vejita, I'm sensing a great power from them. Don't provoke them."  
  
"Ha, that one is smart but it is too late. You have already challenged our kingdom by coming here. It is time for you too pay."  
  
Neptune stepped forward. Don't take them too lightly Uranus. They are more powerful than they appear to be."  
  
"I can take them." Uranus pulled out her sword.   
  
"Ooooh, look at that toy."  
  
Gohan inched by his father. "I hope we aren't going to regret this."  
  
Uranus smiled. "Space sword blaster!" Uranus shot beams of her sword at Vejita. He didn't try to dodge it. The beams came rushing towards him and hit his arm.  
  
"SHIT!" Vejita grabbed his arm in pain. Blood rushed down it.  
  
"Deep Submerge." A ball of water magic shot past Vejita. Its target was Goku.   
  
Goku quickly jumped out of the way. It was easily dodged. "You may be strong but you aren't fast."   
  
Vejita prepared a large Ki blast in his hand. "Come and get it missy." He shot it at Uranus.   
  
She tried to jump out of the way but didn't make it in time. It exploded on her leg tearing the skin off of it. Uranus grabbed her leg and fell to the ground. "Damn. They are strong."   
  
Neptune ran to Uranus' side. "Uranus, are you ok?"   
  
I'll be ok. Uranus saw Vejita standing over Neptune. He looked as if he was about to hit her in the back. "Neptune look….." Too late, Pluto had hit him from behind in the neck with her rod.  
  
Goku pulled Pluto away from Vejita who was now on the ground and unable to move. She had hit him right on the nerve. Goku and Pluto engaged in hand to hand combat.  
  
Piccolo couldn't just stand around and watch the fight take place with out him. He prepared to do his special beam cannon. Gohan noticed this. "Piccolo, if you do that it will probably kill them."  
  
"I know."  
  
"They pose no threat to us. They are slow and weak." Gohan tried to talk his friend out of his attack.   
  
"Gohan, if we let them they CAN kill us. I know what I'm doing. Special Beam Cannon."   
  
Goku stopped fighting with Pluto as soon as he felt Piccolo's attack. "Piccolo no! Are you trying to kill them?"  
  
Piccolo's attack was aimed for Neptune who was still at Uranus' side. She looked behind her just in time to see the attack plow right through her stomach. Her eyes widened as the pain rushed through her body. She fell on the ground over Uranus. "No Neptune!" Uranus shook her friend. "Wake up. You can't be dead." Blood spilled out from her wound onto Uranus' fuku, which stained it red.   
  
Pluto watched her fellow scouts suffer. "Damn you! Pluto Deadly scream!"   
  
Pluto's attack caught Piccolo of guard. He was barely able to jump out of the way in time. "You're going to have to try harder than that to destroy us." Piccolo laughed. He hadn't expected such a weak enemy.   
  
Gohan couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. "Piccolo how could you?"  
  
Vejita started to raise himself up off the ground. "Well at least someone here has some guts to do what needs to be done."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kuririn and Yamcha both felt it. One of the smaller power levels had faded away. Yamcha shook his head. "They never had a chance against our boys."  
  
Chi-Chi stood up. "What, what is it Yamcha?"  
  
"Someone just took out one of the enemies. It seems as if they have a far less power then us."  
  
"Well that's good news to me."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Saturn sat in the bushes alone and hidden quit well. She was scared. After what she just saw who wouldn't be. No one had ever been able to kill he scouts like that except Galaxia. And with one blow. She was pretty sure that she was going to be needed anytime now.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Uranus pushed Neptune off of her. She was positive that she was dead by now. She tried to stand up. "How could you?"  
  
"How could we? Well as I recall you guys tried to kill us first." Vejita was regaining his strength rather fast. "We know your secrets and how you kill everyone you come across you power hungry bastards."  
  
"You will pay for killing Neptune. World Shaking." The golden attack of Uranus came crashing towards Vejita once again. This time he dodged it.  
  
"Like I'm really going to fall for that."   
  
Uranus couldn't believe it. "How are you able to dodge our attacks like that?"  
  
"Simple, the same way we can do this." Vejita disappeared and reappeared behind Uranus. He elbowed her in the back. She fell to the ground and stopped breathing. Vejita snapped her back in half. Vejita looked at Pluto. "Do you want to play too?"  
  
"You are the ones who are evil." Pluto jumped for Vejita and managed to hit him in the face with the end of her rod.   
  
Vejita grabbed his face. "Aren't you going to help me Kakkorotto?"  
  
"Yeah sure why not." Goku jumped up in the air and came back down with his leg out in front of him. He kicked Pluto down from behind.  
  
"So you finally do something Kakkorotto." Vejita could see again. He saw Pluto who was lying on the ground. "Tsk ,Tsk, I would have expected better from the guardian of time." Vejita held out his hand and blasted Pluto twice in the back. "Well that's that."  
  
"No." Goku shook his head. "It's not over yet."  
  
"What do you mean Goku. We just took them out."  
  
Goku looked at Piccolo. "Remember. We felt 4 power levels."  
  
"And out dream dad. They weren't the ones who attacked us. It was that winged lady."  
  
"That's right Gohan. Something tells me that this is far from over."  
  
"That is right." A voice said from behind them. The gang looked behind them to see a small girl with a double bladed rod. She was dressed like the others only she wore a purple Fuku. "Guarded by the planet Saturn I am Sailor Saturn, Soldier of death and re-birth."  
  
"Ha, your friends couldn't take us out I doubt someone like you could." Vejita obviously didn't know whom he was talking to.  
  
"Please do not take me as lightly as you did my fellow scouts. You may have defeated them but I posses enough power to destroy the whole galaxy. My mission," She pointed her blades at Vejita, "to step in and complete what the other scouts could not."  
  
"Ha, foolish child." Vejita shot a quick Ki blast at Sailor Saturn.  
  
"Silent Wall!" A barrier of silence surrounded Saturn.  
  
"Whoa, what the hell kind of trick is that?" Piccolo had never seen anything quit like it before. He couldn't believe it.  
  
"Dad, we had better keep an eye on her."  
  
"Right."  
  
Vejita kept sending Ki blasts at Sailor Saturn. "I will kill you." Vejita finally decided not to waste his energy on her little wall. "Come on, show me what you've got."  
  
"I hate to do this. Silent Glaive Surprise." All of a sudden everything went silent.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Kuririn and Yamcha felt the great power. "Oh god here it comes. Something big is going down."  
  
"Yeah, I hope Goku is ok." Yamcha looked worried.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The Saiyans quickly turned Super Saiyan 2 while Piccolo jumped away to avoid the blast. When the attack was over Saturn de-transformed and fell to the ground. "How could you guys survive that?"  
  
Vejita looked over Hotaru. "Well odviously you didn't use enough power."  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have held back." Hotaru close her eyes and fell into a deep rest.  
  
"That was it? I thought I would be using some major fighting skills." Vejita was disappointed.   
  
"Vejita, this isn't a game. We need to find the kids and the winged girl."  
  
"Goku, didn't that lady say that the queen was the powerful one?"  
  
Goku thought back to the mysterious woman. "Why yes she did Piccolo. Ok, we find the kids, get them out, and then get the queen."  
  
"Actually, they are probably expecting us knowing Goten and Trunks."  
  
"What do you mean son?"  
  
"Goten and Trunks have probably already opened their big mouths about how we will come to rescue them."  
  
"That's right." Goku thought some more.  
  
"Hard at thought Kakkorotto? That's not something you see everyday."  
  
"Shut up and let him think Vejita."   
  
"Oooh did I piss the green man off?"  
  
"I've got it. I'll attack the castle. Everyone will run out to see what's going on. Piccolo, you and Gohan will get the boys while Vejita and I fight."  
  
"Great idea dad." Gohan and Piccolo ran to the backside of the castle and waited for Goku to attack.   
  
Goku jumped in the air above the castle. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA. The blast rumbled down to the castle and exploded on contact. Vejita stood and smiled. He couldn't wait to have a worthy opponent.  
  
(Ok, that's it for this chapter. Sorry if it was boring. Don't worry, I'll make the next chapter better. And all you outer senshi fans don't worry it ain't the end.)  
  
  



	9. Things have been better for the scouts b...

  
  
Goku's KA-ME-A-ME-A blast could be felt all over the castle. Well of course it could. It shook the thing.   
Serenity was in the main hall with Mars when the blast hit. "Mars, what was that?"   
  
"I don't know but I'm getting some bad vibes here. There is something really sinister out there."  
  
"What are we going to do Mars? We haven't located Chibi-Usa yet and we are being attacked." Serenity was scared. She thought her fighting days were finally over since she became Neo-Queen.  
  
"I'll round up the other scouts. You look for the king and continue searching for Chibi-Usa. Hopefully she hasn't left the premises."  
  
"I hope this castle can hold up to these creatures." Serenity left the large hall in search of her husband.  
  
Soon after Mars left the hall she spotted Jupiter. "Have you found the princess yet?"  
  
"I'm sorry to say I haven't but it looks like we have an even bigger matter on our hands."  
  
"Yeah, have you seen the other scouts?"  
  
"I just saw Venus in the kitchen and Mercury should be in with the king." Jupiter ran back to the kitchen to get Venus.  
  
Mars waited for Mars and Venus' return. She knew she didn't have to find Mercury she was probably on her way already.  
  
"Ok Mars, I found Venus." Mars and Venus came out of a long hallway.   
  
"Great. Now all we have to do is wait for Mercury."  
  
"Will Sailor Moon be joining us?"   
  
Mars looked at her leader. "Let's hope not."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Why aren't they coming out Kakkorotto? Maybe you should blast harder."  
  
"Ok, here it goes."  
  
~*~*~  
Another explosion and the castle shook again. Chibi-Usa looked up at the ceiling as she was thrown to the ground. "What was that you guys?"  
  
Goten and Trunks looked at each other. Trunks helped the pink-headed girl up to her feet. "I'm not sure. I think our dads are attacking the castle."  
  
Chibi-Usa gasped. "Attacking the castle! Why?!"  
  
Goten shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows. Our parents do some strange things."  
  
"We have to stop them." Chibi-Usa ran to the opening in the whole, which she had used to get in the room in the first place.  
  
Trunks jumped to Chibi-Usa and grabbed her legs. "No Chibi-Usa, you can't. You could get hurt if you go up now."  
  
Chibi-Usa looked distressed. "Alright"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Serenity entered the conference room where she was sure that her husband and Mercury would be and sure enough they were there. "You guys, we are under attack. Mercury, the other scouts are waiting in the main hall for you."  
  
Mercury nodded. "Right, I'm on my way your majesty." Mercury ran out of the room.  
  
"Mamo-Chan I'm worried about Chibi-Usa. It's not like her to run off like this." Serenity hugged her husband.  
  
"I know Usako, but we mustn't get frantic."  
  
"Alright Mamo-Chan. We have to locate Chibi-Usa though."  
  
"I agree, I'm getting really worried. Lets go."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Mercury met her fellow scouts in the main hall. "I'm sorry I'm late you guys."  
  
Jupiter was prepping herself for the fight. "Lets do this you guys." She started punching her fist into her hand.  
  
"Wait you guys. As the leader I would like to say a couple of things first." Everyone turned their attention to Venus. "I just want you to know why we are doing this. We are doing this to protect not only our queen, king, and princess but we are protecting our kingdom, our right to live, and our future. So with that being said, Lets go kick some enemy but!"  
  
The scouts ran outside to face their enemy.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Goku saw the girls come out of the castle and lowered himself to the ground. Vejita just stared at them and they starred back. "Well…?"  
  
Venus stepped forward. "Well what?"  
  
"Aren't you going to do it?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"What the others did. Those stupid little poses."  
  
"Others?" Venus didn't know what he was talking about.   
  
"You know, the ones who call themselves Sailors Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, and that little pipsqueak Saturn."  
  
Venus' eyes grew to their full extent. "The others are here? What did you do to them!?"  
  
Vejita laughed. "Nothing I'm not going to do to you. Take a look to the right and left of you."  
  
The scouts looked to their sides and noticed the outers lying in their cold blood. Jupiter stepped forward. "You evil….."  
  
"Is that anyway to talk to someone who can take you out with one blow?" Vejita laughed.   
  
"Why you little…..In the name of Jupiter I shall punish you."  
  
"In the name of Mercury I shall punish you."  
  
"In the name of Venus I shall punish you."  
  
"In the name of Mars I shall punish you"  
  
"There, those are the corny little speeches I so very much wanted to hear. We can't have a fight until that has been done and said."  
  
'I know Goten and Trunks are in there. I can feel it.' Goku could feel a stronger life energy coming from these women. They were more compassionate for what they were fighting for. He found this very odd.  
  
"Venus love me chain!!" A chain of heats wrapped around Vejita's waste before he could jump out of the way.  
  
"What are you trying to do girl. This isn't a rodeo." He laughed and grabbed the chain and tried to smash it. It didn't work. "Hey what's wrong with this stupid thing?" Venus pulled on the chain and wound Vejita up in it. "Hey what are you doing girl. Tell m….." She UN-wound it at a super speed. When he reached the end of the chain he kept spinning. When he stopped he lost his composure and fell to the ground. He was dizzy.  
  
Mars took this opportunity to work her magic. "Mars Flame Sniper." With Vejita being dizzy the way he was he didn't even know that she attacked.   
  
Goku had been left UN-attacked. He saw what Mars had done and kicked the attack away from Vejita. "Why don't you go back to where you came from?" Goku kicked Mars to the ground.   
  
Jupiter raced up to Goku and punched him in the back. He didn't feel a thing. He turned around and looked even angrier than ever. "That's impossible. I hit you in a spot that should have had you down on the ground."   
  
Vejita finally had himself together. "Never underestimate the power of a Saiyan girl."  
  
Mercury had not engaged in the battle yet. Her computer was going crazy with information. Their power levels went higher than the computer could calculate. Vejita appeared in front of her. "You look lonely. Let me fix that for you." Vejita kneed her in the stomach.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Wow, there's some major fighting going on out there." Trunks wished he could be out there fighting with his father.  
  
"I hope that everyone is ok." Chibi-Usa was scared. She didn't want any of her friends to die.  
  
"It will be ok Chibi-Usa." Goten lied. He didn't want to tell her that her friends were loosing big time. Trunks hit his friend in the stomach.  
  
~*~*~  
Gohan and Piccolo wandered around the castle in search of Goten and Trunks. "Where do you think this dungeon of theirs is Piccolo?"  
  
"How should I know. Let's just follow their Ki."  
  
"Right. Good idea."  
  
'Honestly, they boy's mother has gotten to his head.' Piccolo led the way as he followed Goten and Trunks' ki signatures. "I can't sense it that well Gohan."  
  
"Neither can I. Do you think they are in some kind of force field of something?"  
  
"Could be. There's no telling how sick these people are. You saw that power that the little girl possessed. That was amazing for a human."  
  
"Yeah I know." Gohan and Piccolo continued down a long hallway until they heard voices coming from a room not too far from them.   
  
Piccolo looked back at Gohan and put his finger to his mouth. "Shhhh. someone is coming." They hid behind a pillar and watched as a couple walked down the hall.  
  
"Hey, Piccolo, that's the woman from my dream." Gohan pointed to Serenity.  
  
~*~*~  
"Where could she be Mamo-Chan? I'm really worried." Serenity held her husband's hand as they walked down the hall.  
  
"I know, maybe she is at Mars' temple."  
  
"No I don't think so. Mars told me that she ran off because she yelled at her. She has been missing ever since."   
  
"I'll look in her room again, you look in our room."  
  
"Ok Mamo-Chan. I hope she's alright and didn't leave the castle."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Piccolo watched as the couple parted from each other and left the hallway altogether.   
  
"That was really weird don't you think Piccolo?" Gohan looked up at Piccolo who looked like he was deep in thought.  
  
"Yes, that was rather weird."  
  
"Do you think that they were talking about that mysterious woman?"  
  
"They probably were. Let's go we don't have time for this. We have to find your little brother and Trunks."  
  
"Right." Gohan and Piccolo proceeded down the hallway. They tried their best to follow their ki signatures.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Trunks, do you feel that?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"That's Gohan's ki!"   
  
"What?"  
  
"Who's Gohan?" Chibi-Usa was confused.  
  
"Gohan is my brother. What is he doing here?"  
  
"It seems as though Piccolo is here too." Trunks couldn't figure out why and how they got in the castle. They were the ones who wanted to stay clear of the castle in the first place.   
  
~*~*~  
  
The woman sat in the shadows her lair with her husband. "I love this. All this suffering. The Saiyans will kill the scouts and Serenity will wear down the Saiyans. We intervene and do the touch ups. Revenge is sweet."  
  
"Yes it is my wife. The green man and Goku will pay so will that little brat Gohan. Hahahahaha!!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Shintsu watched the fight from a tree. He was supposed to make sure that everything went to plan and so far it had been going perfectly.  
  
"Mother will be proud." Shintsu smiled as he laughed to himself.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Gohan, we are getting close. I feel them very close."  
  
"So do I. Goten, Trunks! Are you there?" Gohan knew they had to be somewhere close. Like maybe less than 100 feet away.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Goten was startled by his brother. "That's Gohan. GOHAN!! DOWN HERE!!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Piccolo and Gohan looked at each other they knew what they had to do. They faced the wall and blasted it open.  
  
Trunks and Goten knew that Gohan and Piccolo were going to do this so they grabbed Chibi-Usa and pulled her to the far wall. The wall blew open like it had when Trunks blasted through the wall. When the smoke cleared two figures could be seen in the shadows. Goten jumped up when he saw his brother. "Gohan, you're here. Cool."  
  
Piccolo saw the girl with pink hair standing behind the boys. "Stand back you two." He held out his hand.  
  
Trunks and Goten looked at each other in confusion. Goten looked at his brother who looked like he was about to fight. "Why do we have to move out of the way Gohan?"  
  
"Just do it. We will eliminate the threat."   
  
When Chibi-Usa heard this she began to get scared. "Trunks, why are they talking like that?"  
  
Gohan stood down. "Are you guys on friendly terms or something?"  
  
Trunks starred at Chibi-Usa and then back at Gohan. "Of course. This is Chibi-Usa. She's cool. We've been teaching her how to fight."  
  
Piccolo couldn't believe what he had just heard. "What? You mean she wasn't holding you prisoner?"  
  
Trunks laughed. "Of course not."  
  
"Well I'm glad to hear that but do you mean to tell me that you put yourselves in danger on purpose?"  
  
"Danger?" Goten didn't understand.   
  
"Yeah danger." Gohan walked over to his little brother. "Don't you know that the people who live here want to kill us. They just picked a fight with us."  
  
Chibi-Usa didn't believe what she had just heard. "The Scouts picked a fight with you? I don't think mommy would ever do that."  
  
"Mommy? Who is your mother?" Gohan hoped that it wasn't the queen.  
  
"My mommy is Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo and I'm Princess Chibi-Usa small lady Serenity. My mommy is the kindest person alive. She's Sailor Moon. She saved the world lots of times."  
  
"Then that dream my father and I had, what was that?"   
  
"Dream?"  
  
Gohan told Chibi-Usa about the dream and everything that had been going on during the day. He even told her about the mysterious woman. "And that's why we think that you guys are after us."  
  
"It's a lie, It's all a lie. Mommy would never do that and I don't know about any slave servant. I don't even think we have a dungeon. Crystal Tokyo is a peaceful place. You have to tell everyone to stop fighting. Please Gohan."  
  
Gohan could have cried when he heard this. He believed her. "Come on you guys. Let's go stop the fight."  
  
"Are you sure you know what you're doing Gohan?"   
  
"Yes, I'm positive Piccolo. Oh yeah, Chibi-Usa, your parents are worried about you."  
  
"Mommy and daddy are worried about me?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Serenity peered out her window to see how the scouts were holding up against the enemy. She nearly screamed at what she saw. "Oh my god. I have to help them." Mars was lying on the ground and looked unconscious. Jupiter and Mercury were double-teaming a man with very spiky hair but they weren't holding up very well. Venus was loosing badly to a man with tall wild hair. She also noticed that the outer senshi had been beaten very badly. Serenity ran out of her room and out of the castle.   
  
Goku noticed Serenity run out of the castle and stopped what he was doing. Mercury and Jupiter kicked and punched at him but they had no effect. "It's her."  
  
Vejita and Venus stopped fighting too. "That's the girl from your dream? That meatball head."  
  
Serenity gracefully walked over to Mars to see if she was still alive. She could see that Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus were already dead. She checked for Mars' heartbeat. She could not feel one. "No" She whispered. She began to cry softly.  
  
Goku found this interesting. 'How could someone so evil cry?'  
  
"Serenity, you shouldn't be out her." Venus said this as if she was pleading for her to go inside.  
  
"We have everything under control your majesty." Mercury pulled out her computer to see if any of this fighting was wearing these two down. No luck what so ever. Their power levels still seemed to be higher than the computer could handle.  
  
"Please go inside. We can handle this." Jupiter knew there was no hope but she didn't want her queen involved.  
  
Serenity looked around to her friends. Her fellow scouts. She tried desperately to hold back her tears. "No."  
  
"What?" The three scouts didn't know what to think.  
  
"No, you guys don't have everything under control. You're loosing."  
  
(Ok, that's it for this chapter. Please tell me what you think so far. ^_^)  
  
  
  
  



	10. Can an alliance still be formed after th...

Sailor Venus, Jupiter, and Mercury stared at their queen. They didn't want her to fight. But they knew that that's where they were heading. She was entirely right. They were loosing.  
  
Vejita snickered. "Now there is someone with some brains. She can actually admit the fact that we are superior to them."  
  
Serenity turned her attention to them man who mocked her people. "I never said that."  
  
Goku knew what she was talking about. He sensed a great power generating deep inside her. He knew it was useless to even go up against her in his normal form. She was very powerful indeed.  
  
"What? Do you think that you can really take me on girl?" Vejita got into a fighting stance and prepared to attack.  
  
Goku looked around. Something was wrong. The atmosphere had changed. What was going on? What was this that he was feeling?  
  
Serenity walked over to Saturn. She had hoped that she was alive. She knelt down by her and put her hand on her chest. She was breathing. Barely. She placed her other hand over her head. "I hope this works" She whispered. She couldn't let any more of her friends die. She began to glow a soft white. Vejita and Goku watched the queen, who was supposed to be evil.   
  
"Serenity. What are you doing." None of the scouts hadn't ever seen their queen do this before. Jupiter kept her eye on their enemies.  
  
Mercury was scanning Serenity's life sign. It was dropping, slowly, but still dropping none the less. "She seems to be healing her."  
  
Venus looked at her. "What? How come we didn't know she could do that?" Maybe there was still hope. She could revive the other scouts and everything would be all right.   
  
"She is using her energy through the crystal. She is sacrificing her own energy for Saturn." Mercury analyzed Sailor Saturn's life energy. It was rising at a faster rate then Serenity's was dropping.  
  
Vejita was getting disgusted. "Look, I'm not going to stand around and watch you glow all day." Vejita shot a ki blast at Serenity. She was thrown to the ground.  
  
Jupiter had had enough. First they come and attack her and her friends, that was bad enough. But now they were attacking their queen. Everything that they stood for. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter's lightning filled attack spread out in all directions. Some of which hit Vejita.  
  
He turned around and glared at Jupiter. "You will pay."  
  
"That's what you think. Venus!"  
  
Venus didn't have to think about what she was doing. "Right. Venus love and Beauty shock."  
  
Now it was Jupiter's turn. "Jupiter, Thunder Crash!" (Don't know the Japanese name if that one isn't, sorry)  
  
Vejita laughed; did they actually think that they could get him like this? How stupid could they be? He jumped up into the air and dodged both of the attacks. "You have got to try harder then that if you want to hit me."  
  
Mercury knew what Jupiter and Venus were trying to do. She looked at Venus, who nodded her head. She was totally ready. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" The icy attack flew up to Vejita. He dodged it of course but that was to be expected. He hurled himself back down to the ground.  
  
"Venus love me chain!" Vejita was still reacting to the last attack and didn't have time to react to this one. Venus wrapped her chain around Vejita.  
  
"Damnit you stupid brats!" Vejita tried to fly out of his hold but Venus' chain was too strong. It dug deep into his skin. Blood dripped from the area that the chain held.   
  
Goku had to take action, although he had to give them some credit. They had finally caught Vejita. Goku shot a Ki blast through the chain and broke it. Venus fell back. She had built up a lot of pressure in that chain and hadn't expected to have it broken so suddenly.   
  
Serenity began to feel her body again. They were powerful. A little too powerful for her liking. She didn't know if she could handle them. She caught Goku's attention.  
  
~*~*~   
  
Shintsu watched the fight. "Ha, ha, it looks like they are going to take each other out soon. I better summon mother and father.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Vejita rubbed his arms. He hated to admit that they had hurt him. Oh well, it wouldn't happen again. He would make sure of that. "It's time to say goodnight girls."  
  
"Wait Vejita." Goku was watching Serenity. She seemed to be pulling something out of air.  
  
"What is it Kakkorotto?" Vejita saw the broach that Serenity was pulling out. "What the hell?"  
  
It had come down to this. The scouts knew it would happen. They didn't want it to, but it had. "Serenity. No!"  
  
Serenity looked at the scouts. "I'm sorry, I have to fight." She held out her broach and held it high. "Moon Eternal Makeup!" A bright pink light filled the area as Serenity transformed into Sailor Moon. It had been years since she last transformed. She felt the power rush through her veins. With this new power came memories. Memories of Galaxia. Memories of everyone that she loved dying. And now, now it was happening again. "I am an agent of love and justice a pretty sailor soldier, Sailor Moon. In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"  
  
Goku felt it and he was sure Vejita also felt it. It was a greater power then the other scouts. She may give them a little bit of trouble.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Gohan and Piccolo stopped dead in their tracks when they felt it. "Oh no. Do you feel that Piccolo?"  
  
"Yes, it's bigger then the rest. Come on you guys we have to hurry before someone dies." 'Or someone else who hasn't already.'  
  
~*~*~  
  
Vejita snickered. "Ooh, I'm scared. Now a stupid girl with wings is going to try to fight me. Bring it on!" Vejita was ready for anything that Sailor Moon had to give to him. Or so he thought.  
A rod formed in Sailor Moon's hand. "Starlight honeymoon, therapy kiss!" Bright pink rays shot out from the rod. "I will make you pay for what you have done." Sailor Moon closed her eyes and let the power pour out of her.  
  
Goku knew what was going on. He knew that Vejita was too damn arrogant to pay attention. "Vejita watch out!"   
  
"Kakkorotto just becau…." Goku jumped out of the way of Sailor Moon's attack but Vejita failed to. He fell to the ground.   
  
"Vejita, I told you to watch out, why didn't you listen." Goku watched as Vejita fell to the ground. He watched his friend take his last breath on earth.  
  
Jupiter smiled. "Maybe there's hope for us after all."   
  
"I wouldn't be so sure. Look at that guy." Venus pointed to Goku who was powering up to Super Saiyan.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Mother, are you guys watching the fight?" Shintsu was enjoying the fight. He wanted his mother and father to enjoy it just as much as he was. After all it was THEIR revenge.  
  
"Yes, it looks like my dream is finally coming true. Your father and I will be there soon."  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon joined her friends. "Hi you guys. This is just like the old days isn't it?"  
  
Venus looked at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon was back to her old self again. "Funny, I don't recall having half of the scouts dead in the old days." She looked on to Goku who now had a head full of golden hair. He lowered himself to the ground.  
  
"You will never be able to beat me. I have 3 more levels of power after this. It's over. You kidnapped my son, killed innocent people, and now, you have killed Vejita. You will pay for your crimes." Goku began to build up a large KI blast in his hands.  
  
"We have your son? Venus, do you know if we have this guy's son?" Venus nodded no. "Jupiter, Mercury?" Still negative. "We don't know what you are talking about. I think you're delusional."  
  
"Don't try to act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I talked to your prisoner. She told me all about you." Goku kept building power for his blast.  
  
"Prisoner?" Sailor Moon was officially fully confused.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chibi-Usa led the group of fighters out of the castle. She wasn't ready for what she saw. She looked around. "What happened out here?"  
  
Trunks and Goten were amazed. Their father's really had taken all of these "fighters" out by themselves. "Wow." Goten looked at his father. "Umm….Chibi-Usa, which one of those women is your mom?"  
  
Chibi-Usa wasn't listening. She was too concerned with the fact that all of her friends lay dead before her eyes. They began to water. "My friends. No. You can't be gone."  
  
Trunks put his hand on Chibi-Usa's shoulder. "Chibi-Usa, I'm really sorry." He looked at the battlefield and saw his father lying on the ground. "Oh my god. Dad?"  
  
Chibi-Usa looked at what Trunks was now paying full attention to the man who lie on the ground with the rest of the Sailor Scouts. "Mommy!" She pulled her shoulder away from Trunks and ran by her mother's side. "Mommy! No! Don't fight! Please!"  
  
The scouts looked back at Chibi-Usa who was running right for them. "Chibi-Usa, we have been looking all over for you. Mommy has been worried." She noticed the group who ran behind her. "Chibi-Usa watch out!"  
  
Jupiter ran for Chibi-Usa and grabbed her. "It's all right, they won't hurt you."  
  
Chibi-Usa kicked and screamed. "Let go! They aren't bad. They are my friends."  
  
Jupiter let go of Chibi-Usa. "What? What are you talking about?"  
  
Chibi-Usa looked up at Sailor Jupiter. "They are my friends. Don't worry. There has been a mix up." Chibi-Usa ran past Jupiter and stopped directly under Goku.  
  
Goku looked down at the little pink-headed girl. He didn't want to have to hurt her but he would if he had to. "Get out of here kid!"  
  
"Please, don't hurt us! It's ok; this is all a mistake. I was talking to Trunks and Goten and…."  
  
Goku looked up. "Trunks and Goten?" He saw Trunks and Goten running up to him with Piccolo and Gohan. Jupiter followed closely behind. "What's going on?" He stopped powering his ki blast.  
  
Chibi-Usa ran to her mother who was still in the form of Sailor Moon. "It's ok, they won't hurt us if we talk to them."  
  
Goku looked at Piccolo and Gohan for answers. "It's alright dad, she's telling the truth."  
  
~*~*~  
  
The lady stood up from her chair. "Damn, come on we have to intervene. There has been a problem. Come on husband. We must join Shintsu down on earth."  
  
"If we must. It will be nice to pay my 3 dear friends a visit."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Goku and Sailor Moon were confused. Sailor Moon picked up her daughter. "Please explain to me why we are fighting if they are your friends daughter."  
  
"Mommy, these people are nice."  
  
Goku walked up to his son. "Gohan, this is definitely the woman from our dream."  
  
"I know, I'm as confused as you are father."  
  
Sailor Moon turned around. "Dream?"  
  
Goku told Sailor Moon about his dream. "I'm sorry about your friends. We can bring them back to life if you would like."  
  
"How?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I'm afraid that won't be happening any time soon."  
  
The group of fighters both female and male alike turned around and faced both of their enemies face to face. Sailor Moon gasped. "It's you!"  
  
The woman's husband came out from behind his wife. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"  
  
Goku couldn't believe what he saw. "Oh my god, I can't believe that you're here. We killed you already!"  
  
(Ok, that's it. Sorry that this chapter totally sucks but here it is. Ok please review and tell me what you think. ^_^)  
  



	11. When will the killing end

The fighters stared at their enemies. They couldn't grasp the fact that their worst and most unexpected enemies stood before them.  
  
The woman walked up to Sailor Moon, who took a step backwards. "My, my, my, Sailor Moon. You have become very powerful since the last time I met you. You have grown into the queen. You actually made it to the thrown this time." She looked at Chibi-Usa who cowered behind her mother's legs. "Oh well, your daughter won't."  
  
Usagi pulled back some more. "You stay away from Chibi-Usa.  
  
The woman laughed. "Fisty aren't we?" She looked at the other remaining scouts. "Look at you poor pathetic souls. You never were strong."  
  
"We are stronger then you will ever be." Jupiter was about to attack when Mercury put her hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Don't Jupiter. She is emitting a strange energy."   
  
Jupiter glared at the woman who stood before her.  
  
"Mommy, what is she talking about? Who is she?" Chibi-Usa looked at her mother for answers.  
  
Sailor Moon looked down to her daughter. "That, my dear Chibi-Usa, is the reason why we live in the time we do. She is the reason why I was reincarnated as Usagi. She is the reason why we don't live on the moon. That is Queen Barrel."  
  
Queen Barrel laughed. "I'm glad you remember who I am, Sailor Moon. But you don't need to know who I am for me to kick your ass. I will repay you for what you have done to me. You and your stupid kingdom."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo weren't paying attention to the scouts' problem. They had their own things to take care of.  
  
Goku starred into the eyes of the man that stood before him. "What do you want?"  
  
The man laughed. "Why little brother, I just want to share some quality time with you and my nephew. And my dear wife has allowed me to do that." He laughed and looked at Piccolo. "Don't think I have forgotten about what you did to me." He snapped his fingers. "Kakkorotto, I want you to meet my son, your nephew."  
  
Goku's eyes widened as he looked around. "Where I don't see him."  
  
Shintsu walked out from his hiding place. Mercury and Jupiter recognized him from earlier. "Mercury, isn't that Shintsu?"   
  
Barrel looked at Jupiter. "Well aren't you the smart Sailor Scout?"   
  
Shintsu looked at Mercury and Jupiter and glared. He let his tail flap around him now. "You called father?"   
  
Raditz looked at his son. "Yes, I want you to meat your uncle and cousin." He laughed. "Although, you won't know them for long because I'm going to kill them."  
  
Gohan starred at Shintsu. He looked to be the same age as him. But how was that possible? He wasn't even born until 4 or 5 years after him. "That's what you think Raditz. We can beat you anytime of the day. My dad and Piccolo may have barely been able to keep you down back in the past, but now we are all strong fighters."  
  
Raditz smirked. "Oh no, that's where you are wrong. I am also much stronger now. I could beat you idiots in a heartbeat." Raditz walked over to Vejita's side. "Ahhh, yes. Prince Vejita." He pushed Vejita's head over with his foot. "How I pity you. You let Kakkorotto go to your head."  
  
"Raditz quit playing around. We must dispose of them. They are annoying me." Barrel turned to Sailor Moon. "Prepare to die."  
  
"I won't let you hurt our queen." Venus stepped forward. "Venus love and beauty shock."  
  
Barrel just laughed. "You think little things like that can really hurt me now? Please. Don't make me laugh." Barrel stood in her place and let the attack hit her.  
  
Venus watched in horror as her attack diminished when it got to Barrel. "How could that happen. You were weak and easily beaten before. I don't understand."  
  
Barrel just laughed. "I guess you could say I got stronger over the years. Now it's time for you to suffer like I did." Barrel grabbed Venus by the throat and squeezed.   
  
"Stop that!" Gohan put his hands together over his head. "Masenka…" A ball of energy formed in his hands. "Blas…" Raditz intervened. He hit Gohan in the back of the neck.   
  
"Finally got you to shut up. Annoying little brat." Raditz let Gohan fall to the ground  
  
Goku ran to Gohan's side. "Shit, he's become strong. I can feel it."  
  
Barrel tightened her grip on Sailor Venus' neck. ::Snap:: Barrel snapped Venus's neck in half.  
  
Sailor Moon was horrified. This was the first time she felt as though there was nothing that she could do. Hey eyes watered as she watched Venus' lifeless body fall to the ground. "NO! Venus!"  
  
Chibi-Usa was pissed now. Venus was one of her best friends. She ran out to Queen Barrel. "How dare you do that to her!" Chibi-Usa cupped her hands.  
  
Sailor Moon didn't know what she was doing. "Chibi-Usa, No! Get back here." She ran for her.  
  
Chibi-Usa formed a Ki blast in her tiny hands. "I won't allow you to hurt anyone else." She hurled the blast to Queen Barrel. Sailor Moon stopped and stared. She never knew her daughter possessed such a power.  
  
The energy ball hit Barrel in the arm. She looked at where it hit and laughed. "You think that was an attack?" She held out her hand and blasted Chibi-Usa to the ground. "Don't make me laugh."   
  
Sailor Moon watched her daughter fall to the ground. There was even less hope by the minute. Goku waved for Trunks and Goten to come to him. "Ok, I need you guys to go to Bulma's and get her Dragon Ball radar. I want you to gather all of the Dragon Balls and wish for everyone who has died to day to be brought back to life all right? It may be our only chance to win." Goten and Trunks nodded and flew off to Capsule Corp. Goku turned back to the fight.   
  
The only people who were able enough to fight were Sailor Moon, Mercury, and Jupiter, and Goku and piccolo.  
  
Raditz laughed as he walked to his wife. "This fight seems a little one sided."  
  
Goku powered up to Super Saiyan 2. "You won't get through us." He got into his fighting stance.  
  
"If you really want to fight brother, that can be arranged." He raised his arms above his head  
  
'What's he doing?' Goku watched Raditz carefully. He wasn't sure what kind of attack he was planning to do but he readied himself.  
  
Raditz lowered his arms in a flash. A wide energy flow formed in their place. It hovered over his head. "Watch this brother." He nodded and the attack came rumbling toward its target. Goku performed his instant transmission technique and ended up back to back with Raditz. Raditz rubbed his eyes. "Huh? Where did he go?" Goku lifted both of his elbows and jabbed them into Raditz's back. He fell face forward.  
  
"Don't mess with me. I'm not in a good mood." Goku kicked Raditz.  
  
Sailor Moon sat bye Chibi-Usa's burned body and wept. "Poor little Chibi-Usa. Didn't even have a chance." She picked her up in her arms.  
  
Barrel was disgusted. "You are acting like your mother. She can be replaced. I never cared for Shintsu and he turned out just fine."  
  
Sailor Moon stood up and starred Barrel in the eyes. "She can't be replaced. You killed her. Do you understand what it means to kill someone? You took her life away form he. Now you will pay. Silver Moon Crystal Power!" Sailor Moon held up her attack staff and held it to queen Barrel.  
  
Barrel covered her eyes. "How could you have gotten that strong?" She jumped away from the attack. It didn't matter though. Wherever she jumped the attack was. It was a large and strong attack. Queen Barrel was thrown down to the ground. "Damn you. What's happening to me?" I shouldn't be able to be beaten so easily." She stood to her feet. She spread her fingers out and her nails grew.  
  
Sailor Moon watched her. "What's she doing?"  
  
Jupiter watched too. She knew what was going on. She was going to attack. "Sailor Moon watch out." She jumped in front of Sailor Moon and took the blow. Barrel dug her nails deep into Jupiter's throat.  
  
"Damn you." She pulled back. Her nails stayed in Jupiter's throat. "At least I got rid of her. Only two left." Jupiter fell face first to the ground. She was gasping for air.   
  
"Not quite."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Radditz and Goku and Piccolo were fighting hand to hand combat. Radditz dodged a punch and let himself glide to the ground. "Green man, you are really pissing me off."  
  
Piccolo grinned. "Am I now? Take this." He shot a special beam cannon blast at the man with long hair.  
  
Radditz dodge. "Oh please, you don't expect to kill me with the same attack do you?" He felt something sharp on his back.   
  
"Leave this place immediately or I will be forced to take action."  
  
"Who's there."  
  
Goku saw Sailor Saturn standing behind Radditz. 'Get out of there. You don't know what you are getting yourself into.'  
  
"Never mind who I am. I will do what I have to do to protect these people." Saturn had her Glaive pressed against Raditz's back.  
  
Raditz turned around and laughed. "Oh, a little girl is going to hurt me. Go home kid." Raditz turned back around to Goku and Piccolo.  
  
Saturn hated to do what she was about to do but if it meant saving her Queen she then she would do it. She pulled back on her Glaive and then shoved it right through Raditz's stomach. He looked down at it. He grabbed it. He could feel his energy leaving his body. He began to get numb. Saturn started to glow purple. Her Glaive also glowed.  
  
"You can't stop me. I am Raditz. King of the dark world." (That's what the Negaverse was called in Japan) He tried to push the Glaive back out of his stomach.  
  
Saturn concentrated her energy on her attack. All of a sudden Raditz exploded from the inside out. Saturn collapsed to the ground. The attack used up all of her energy.  
  
Barrel, Sailor Moon, and Mercury stopped what they were doing. Barrel didn't really care. "He was an annoyance anyways."  
  
Sailor Moon stared at Barrel. "How could you say that? You really are heartless aren't you?" She looked at Saturn's body. "She was a brave warrior."  
  
Goku couldn't believe what he had just seen. Raditz had been taken out in one blow. This was an unusually strong girl indeed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Somewhere else in the world.  
  
Goten and Trunks have found all 7 Dragon Balls. Trunks summoned the Dragon.  
  
The sky turned black and the great dragon appeared before them. "What is it that you want?"  
  
"We wish that all of the good warriors of earth who died today be brought back to life."   
  
"As you wish." The dragon flashed gold. "Your wish has been granted." The Dragon disappeared and the balls scattered everywhere across the earth.  
  
(Ok, sorry that this chapter probably totally sucks. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you ^_^)   
  
  
  
  



	12. Resolve

(Yes, I know, I've been really horrible when it comes to this story. I promised myself I wouldn't just let this story sit, but I did it anyway. I apologize. But here it is, the next chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy. And for those of you who read my other story, Usagi, a Saiyan Child, I took a day off from writing that to write this chapter so the next chapter of that will be out a little late. Sorry. The last time we left off, Raditz had been killed. All the Senshi but Sailor Moon were killed , and the King was still alive. Goten and Trunks had just made a wish to bring back all the good people who had died that day. Ok, now, on with the story)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi-Usa's little body began to return to normal as she coughed, gaining her mother's attention. Eternal Sailor Moon dropped back to her knees and picked up her daughter. "Chibi-Usa!" She had tears in her eyes as she raised her daughter to her chest. "You're alive!" She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her daughter was alive again, and completely healed. What the other fighters had said was true. They COULD bring everyone back to life. But how? And why? Weren't they supposed to be enemies?  
  
Chibi-Usa opened her eyes and looking into her mother's. "Mommy?" She stayed still for a moment as she tried to figure out what had just happened. The only thing she remembered was being set on fire and feeling a great amount of pain. She looked around and quickly jumped up out of her mother's grasp. "What happened!?" She glared around the field, noticing Beryl standing quite close. Her body immediately began to tremble as she backed into her mother once again.  
  
Beryl glared down at the child and was ready to kill her again when she noticed that everyone else was beginning to come back around as well. "How the hell.?" She asked in disbelief. All that work she had gone through to get her revenge was ruined.  
  
Piccolo smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You overlooked the Dragon Balls, didn't you?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
~~Elsewhere~~  
  
Trunks and Goten slapped their hands together for a swift High-Five. "Awesome!" They both yelled out together.  
  
Trunks turned toward the fight with a huge smile. "Now papa's back to life!"  
  
Goten chuckled. "And Chibi-Usa too!"  
  
Trunks turned to Goten, who turned to him. Both nodded and took off in a flash.  
  
~*~*~  
  
~~Fight Scene~~  
  
Vejita opened his eyes in a flash, his anger rising from within. What had just happened to him? The last thing he could remember was trying to dodge a silver beam of energy which had been thrown at him by Eternal Sailor Moon, and that's when it happened. He snapped. Feeling refreshed, he jumped to his feet and snarled at Eternal Sailor Moon, completely ignoring the angry woman standing next to her. "You short-skirted little slut!" He yelled out at the top of his lungs. He fully extended his arm and straightened his hand. "You will PAY for what you did to me!"  
  
Goku's eyes grew wide as he watched the newly revived Vejita. "Vejita NO!"  
  
Vejita Growled. "Shut the hell up, Kakkorotto!" Vejita smirked at the girl, causing the woman next to her to become amused. She stepped away from the mess and decided to watch the show. He powered up to Super Saiyan, causing his hair to gain a yellow glow. "Big Bang Attack!"  
  
Just as a bright, golden beam of energy emerged from the Saiyan Prince's hand, he felt a large force smashing itself into his body. He felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves tightly around his waist as he was forced down to the ground. "Kakkorotto! Damn you!" Rolling down to the ground, he watched his misfire spiral into the large Crystal building.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon was speechless. Moments ago the bigger man had been fighting her own defenses, and now he was trying to protect her. "Eh?"  
  
Beryl smirked at the two Saiyans. Maybe if she was lucky they would end up destroying themselves. "Watch and learn, Moon Brat."  
  
Vejita growled as he threw a punched at Goku. "You stupid idiot! What the hell is wrong with you!? I could " His fist found a nice landing spot in Goku's right cheek. Getting himself into a raging frenzy, he failed to notice that the rest of the Senshi that had previously been killed were now watching the newest spectacle.  
  
Goku glared down at the smaller Prince, returning the punch. "You're the idiot! That girl is not the enemy!"  
  
"You've finally surpassed your own stupidity record!" Narrowing his glare, he fired up a Ki attack and tossed it into the larger Saiyan's face, causing him to jump up. "Get the hell off me!"  
  
Grabbing his face in pain, Goku jumped back to his feet. "You're the one who's stupid! She's NOT the enemy anymore! None of them are!"  
  
Vejita monetarily dropped his glare and replaced it with a fake look of concern. "They've gotten to you, haven't they?" Scowling once again, with a hint of a smirk, he dashed out for Goku while forming two Ki balls in his hands.  
  
Goku wouldn't fight with Vejita. Instead, he jumped to the side in order to dodge Vejita's path. "I'm not your enemy, Vejita!"  
  
Vejita turned to follow Goku. "You'll pay for screwing up my shot!" He fired one of his energy balls at the taller Saiyan, who was easily able to dodge. "Bastard!"  
  
Goku couldn't believe what was happening. Vejita was succumbing to Beryl and Raditz's plans. "This is what they wanted! Don't you see?!" Vejita paused for a moment, acting as if he was actually thinking over what the man had said. But it wasn't long before he gave a quick grin and fired up his second ball of energy.  
  
Like Goku, Gohan couldn't believe the way Vejita was acting. He knew the man was angry, but this was too much. Raising his hands to his mouth, he hollered at the Prince. "Don't you want to kill the enemy!?"  
  
Piccolo liked where Gohan was going with that. "Get your spiky ass down here and finish the damn job, or are you scared?!"  
  
Vejita stopped in his tracks, fuming mad now. He slowly turned his head to face Piccolo as his breathing increased as a result of his anger. "The jolly-green-giant wishes to die!"  
  
It was at that moment that Goten and Trunks came barreling into the area. Trunks came in ahead of Goten. "Papa!" He cried out. He had remembered the last time he had lost his father, and was happy that he wouldn't stay dead for as long this time.  
  
Vejita growled as he turned upward toward his son. "Don't disturb me, brat!"  
  
Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto had almost no idea what was happening at the moment. They had been killed too early on to know of the recent events. All they knew was there was a threat to the queen and they had to save her. Uranus pulled out her sword and swung it over her shoulder, ready to attack at a moment's notice.  
  
Beryl noticed this, and backed further away from the fight. She couldn't wait to watch these two groups tear each other apart. With the spiky Saiyan's temper combined with the ignorance of the Outers this was definitely going to make for a good fight.  
  
Shintsu watched the boys approach the group and grinned. This would give him a chance to show off his stuff. Jumping into the air like his father had shown him, he blocked Goten and Trunks' path. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
Goten appeared to be worried, but seeing that Trunks was still as calm as ever, he quickly calmed himself down. Trunks calmly looked upon the older boy as he powered up. Goten mimicked his friend's actions. Shintsu didn't appear to be worried at all. "You two are pathetic."  
  
Trunks smirked. "Wanna bet on that?"  
  
Shintsu stood tall without flinching. "Only if you don't mind losing a bet."  
  
Goten impishly smiled. "We've never lost."  
  
Shintsu shrugged. "There's a first time for everything."  
  
Trunks frowned as he tenses his muscles up and prepared himself for battle. "Come on Goten, let's show this guy what we're made of!"  
  
Goten nodded. "Right!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, the battle on the ground was just getting ready to start up again. Uranus was challenging Vejita with her sword, causing him to go ballistic again.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon had had enough. She had observed these people long enough to make a decision about what side they were on. "Uranus, stand down."  
  
Uranus looked to her queen in confusion. "What?"  
  
Vejita laughed as he continued to approach the woman. "What's wrong? Little Miss Priss can't make her own decisions?" Uranus growled at the Saiyan Prince, but continued to do as her queen ordered.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon stared down at her daughter and pushed her away. "Go inside and find cover with your daddy." Chibi-Usa nodded as she did what her mother said.  
  
Goku watched the child's mother very carefully. He knew anyone that cared for a child that way was sure to be on the side of good. Eternal Sailor Moon looked back up to address her fellow fighters. "These men are not the enemy." She looked upon Beryl with a scowl. "This woman is!"  
  
Beryl growled at the Senshi. "Damn you!" She didn't want to have to get her own hands dirty with this mess. She wanted them to take each other out. But it was obvious she would have to do this herself. "Do I have to do everything around here?"  
  
Vejita paused for a moment and turned back to the winged Senshi. "We're not through with you, you're next after that freak."  
  
Goku frowned. "Vejita!"  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon could tell that that man would become a problem She didn't have to know him inside and out to know that he wouldn't hesitate to kill her if he had the chance.  
  
Sailor Jupiter watched Beryl very carefully, but the woman didn't seem to be doing anything. "Why are you here?!"  
  
Beryl sighed as she took a step forward. "To kill you." She could have gone on about how she and Raditz had escaped from the far depths of Hell, but that wouldn't have been as much fun as just killing them right now and here.  
  
The Sailor Senshi and Z-Senshi grouped together in order to fight against Beryl. Eternal Sailor Moon had a hunch about how to kill her, but now that the woman was back she wasn't so sure. "Girls, cover me."  
  
Vejita didn't like the tone in her voice she had used to give her command. "You're not getting all the heroics, girl!" Just as he was trying to jump away from the group, he felt a firm grip on his shoulder. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP TOUCHING ME KAKKOROTTO!?"  
  
Goku frowned. "Shut up for once in your damn life!"  
  
For once in his life, Vejita was perfectly calm, but not for long. He began kicking Goku in the shins, but the man wouldn't let up on his grip. "Damn you to hell!"  
  
Meanwhile, at the head of the group, Eternal Sailor Moon was concentrating her remaining energy into her broach, which held the Silver Crystal. Beryl recognized this same move from when Serenity had beaten her all those years ago. "You little brat! You're not fooling me this time!" She raised her hands and put up a shield around her body. She knew how the Crystal worked and how it sucked the energy out of anyone who used it. She would let the Crystal wear down before she made her next move and finally killed Serenity.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Up in the air Goten and Trunks had their own hands full with Shintsu. The boy was stronger and faster than the two Saiyans as a result of a combination of his Saiyan Strength and Dark Energy. Trunks broke off from hand to hand combat with Shintsu and let himself float backwards. With heavy breathing, he turned to Goten with that mischievous glare he always got in his eyes.  
  
Goten giggled as he nodded, knowing exactly what his friend wanted. Acquiring a goofy expression on his face, he turned back to Shintsu and held his hand out. "Time out!" Looking back to Trunks the two of them lined up with one another exactly.  
  
Seeing neither of the boys as a threat, he granted them their time out. He wanted more of a challenge anyway.  
  
Trunks and Goten couldn't hold down their laughter as they looked at Shintsu. The boy had no idea what was in store for him. Trying to be as serious as possible, the two lifted their arms and extended them away from one another. "Fu-" They swung their arms over their head. "Sion-" They tilted their upper body toward one another and touched their index fingers together and chanted the last syllable on the phrase to complete their dance, "HA!" A beam of light shot out in all directions away from the boys, which caused Shintsu to cover his eyes.  
  
Inside the light stood a single person, Super Saiyan Gotenks. He laughed as he looked upon the other boy, who didn't seem so strong anymore. "Ha-Ha- Ha!"  
  
The light was quickly dispersed, allowing Shintsu to look upon his new opponent. "What the hell?!"  
  
Gotenks arrogantly grinned. He was about to make his move to finish off the idiot when he felt three huge powers building up. Shintsu felt it too. He and Gotenks turned their eyes down to the ground to see that Goku and Gohan were building up two pretty powerful Kamehameha Waves to help out Serenity, with Vejita building up for a Big Bang Attack. Gotenks smirked even more arrogantly when he realized what would happen when the three attacks hit Beryl and distracted her.  
  
Rubbing his nose, Gotenks addressed Shintsu. "Ever wonder what it's like to be in the center of an explosion?"  
  
Shintsu looked back up to Gotenks in surprise. "Huh?"  
  
Gotenks laughed at the top of his lungs as he put his hands together to create one fist. He then proceeded to smash it into Shintsu's back, causing him to fall down towards the ground. He felt into Beryl. The force at which he was falling was able to penetrate through her magic barrier. Falling on top of her, she was forced to drop her barrier. "SHIT!" She turned her head toward the angry Saiyans and Sailor Senshi, but her site was blocked by the four attacks that pounded against her body.  
  
Gotenks shielded his eyes from the huge explosion that was caused by the four attacks making contact with Beryl and Shintsu's body. A huge cloud of fire rose up taller than the Crystal Palace.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The castle shook furiously as a result of the explosion. Chibi-Usa ran to her father for cover with tears in her eyes. "Daddy I'm scared!" She cried out.  
  
The King grabbed his daughter and wrapped his arms around her while he covered her with his body, leaving his back wide open to any debris that might fall. "It's alright, Chibi-Usa." He glanced out the window, seeing nothing but a giant, red cloud of smoke. 'What's going on out there?'  
  
~*~*~  
  
Serenity quickly discontinued the use of her Crystal and turned away from the blast to shield her eyes. The outers acted rather quickly and pull their Queen aside, glaring at Vejita, who didn't seem to be interested in them anymore. He was more interested in the person in the air. Neptune looked up with a gasp. "Where did he come from?" Short of breath and exhausted, Serenity turned upward. She didn't recognize him either.  
  
Goku and Piccolo made the next move. They flew into the smoke cloud, which was beginning to deteriorate now. They wanted to make sure that the threat was over. They couldn't really feel either of the two power levels anymore, which was a definite plus.  
  
Seeing the Saiyan and Namek entering the cloud, Gotenks dove down in with them. "Yo!" He called out as he landed on the ground next to Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo stared down at the newcomer. For once Gotenks had actually been a help, instead of trying to show off like he had when he fought Majin Buu. "So you finally decided to help?"  
  
Goku ignored Gotenks as he walked to the center of the cloud and knelt down. There was only one body, and that was the body of Shintsu. The only thing left was a pile of black dust, as if Beryl had been cremated. "Strange." He reached out and touched the dust, only to receive a shock of pain.  
  
Piccolo walked up from behind Goku and stared down. "What is that?"  
  
Goku shook his head. "I have no idea."  
  
Gotenks frowned. "Who cares. We did the job."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sailor Pluto looked around the area in a frenzy. She couldn't find Saturn anywhere. Had she been dead and reborn already? "Saturn?!"  
  
'Saturn?' Gohan looked back by Raditz's body. The little girl who had killed him lay next to it. He left the group of dumbfounded Senshi and went to pick up the little girl. "Is this who you're looking for?" He called out to Pluto.  
  
Pluto frowned at the man as she ran to him and violently grabbed the girl from his arms. "Get your hands off her you animal!"  
  
Vejita overheard the accusations of the Keeper of Time and frowned. "Watch it, woman! I'm the only one who can call that brat names!"  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes. "Here we go again." He looked at Pluto. "He's like this with everyone. Don't take it personal."  
  
Confused, Pluto looked up to Gohan. "So what exactly happened between us?"  
  
Gohan was just as confused as the woman. "I haven't got the slightest idea. But something tells me this all happened because of Raditz and Beryl."  
  
"They wanted revenge." Goku said as he emerged from the smoke. Upon seeing him, everyone perked up, all wanting to know the same thing. Was Beryl actually destroyed? Goku glanced over his shoulder and then back at the group with a smirk. "I think they're dead."  
  
Vejita frowned. "You think? Now there's something you don't hear every day."  
  
Serenity slowly made her way to the group. Her body ached from the loss of energy. "I can't believe this happened." She exclaimed, looking around at the damaged landscape.  
  
Jupiter walked to her Queen, still wary of the men. "How did they come back if they're people we already killed?"  
  
"That's probably something we'll never know now that they're gone." Piccolo said as he looked over his shoulder at the dust, which was already starting to be blown away. He turned back to the Queen. "I'm sorry that we killed everyone earlier."  
  
Vejita 'hmpf'ed as he crossed his arms. "I'm not."  
  
"Will you ever be able to return home?" Goku asked. He knew they would be able to use the Dragon Balls once they reappeared, but that was a year away.  
  
Serenity nodded. "Once I regain my energy I can make a wish using the Crystal to take us back to Crystal Tokyo."  
  
Goku smiled. "Great. Then we won't have to wait and use the Dragon Balls."  
  
The two groups were completely silent after that. They had nothing left to say to each other. The Z Senshi knew these girls would never completely forgive them, so they decided to just leave it at that. They didn't want to press the subject, and with Vejtia on their team things would only escalate if they tried to patch things up even further.  
  
Breaking the silence, Serenity walked past the group of men. "Thank you for helping us, even after what happened between us."  
  
Goku nodded with a smile. That was all he needed to hear from them. "No problem."  
  
(Alright, so it was short. and somewhat rushed feeling, but I got it out. finally. I know it's quit a bit different from my usual writing, but I'm sort of pressed for time so I simplified it. ::Sigh:: Now to go onto my main project. oh well, wha'd you think?) 


End file.
